Bad Boy
by Alyxeyan
Summary: Arranged Marriages are a thing of the past...Well, there are still some out there. Lucy Heartifila is engaged to a delinquent boy from her high school, Natsu Dragneel. It all started in her senior year in which the marriage was to benefit both families, but not their children. Who would want to be married at the age of 18, never in actual love...or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic that I made for my friend. It might be bad but I hope I could get some good criticism on how to improve. This is also on another app called Wattpad so check it out! Now on to the story~**

The sun came through the curtains making an 18-year-old blonde girl wake up. Her brown chocolate orbs and her golden yellow hair shimmered in the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. She got up and walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and then got dressed to go to school. Her uniform was a black skirt, a white long sleeve, collared shirt covered with a yellow sweater, red bow, and brown shoes.

"Hmm, what time is it," she said looking and the clock, "Oh it's 7:30...WAIT 7:30!!! I'm going to be late!"

She grabbed her bag, put on her shoes and rushed down the stairs. She turned a corner and rushed down the hallway, about to leave, when her mother called her.

"Lucy dear, can I talk to you for a second," her mother said calling from the kitchen, "It's very important."

"I am very sorry mom," Lucy said opening the door, "I'm going to be late for school. Talk to you when I get home."

"Okay dear, talk to you to when you get home." Laya sighed hearing the door close shut. She knew that her daughter will not like the news of what Jude and she agreed up one.

She rushed out of the house running to school when she heard the bell chimed. She knew she was late. She ran through the halls when she bumped into someone. He had bright salmon hair and onyx eyes that only shined in the sunlight but disappeared to a dark black.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said flustered while rubbing her nose and picking herself up from the ground.

The boy looked at her and gave her a death stare. Lucy jumped at the sight.

"Just watch where you're going blonde, or you'll get hurt." He then walked passed her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Man what a jerk, he didn't even help me out or even care if I was alright," she crossed her arm and sighed. "Oh no, I got sidetracked."

She picked up her bag and ran down the hall until she got to her classroom. She sighed and slid the door open.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized while bowing, " I ran into some problems while getting here." She did get into a problem, bumping into that boy.

"It's not a problem dear, we just started our lesson so please take a seat." Said the teacher.

"Of course, ma'am"

She sat down and took out her books. She listened very carefully to the teacher's words and took down everything. She was the top student at Fairy High, but behind her was Levy and Erza, the class president.

She walked to her seat and sat down when someone poked her shoulder. She turned around at a boy who seems anxious about something.

"Huh, what is it Gray we're in the middle of class," Lucy said irritated.

Gray is a friend of Lucy's that likes taking off his shirt but is a great friend. He never leaves a friend behind. He's been Lucy's since middle school.

"Well sorry to bother you princess, but did you hear the news, we're getting a new transfer student." He was squealing like a little kid.

"Why is that important, it's just a transfer student. What so exciting about that?" She shook her head at the little boy.

"It's important because-" He suddenly got cut off by Levy before he could finish his sentence.

"Be quiet you guys or you'll get in trouble," Levy whispered very angrily. "We're in English class, you know how Mirajane is if she finds you talking."

Levy is a bookworm and Lucy's best friend. She always been there for Lucy ever since they were small.

"She's right, I don't like Mira when she's mad," Gray said nodding his head.

Mirajane is a model and teaches at Fairy High as a part-time job. She has a little sister who also goes to Fairy High. She's often nice but if you get on her bad side...well see ya later.

"I know, but what I'm afraid the most is our class president, Erza Scarlet." Lucy wrapped her arms around her a shivered.

"Just saying her name gives me the creeps-"

"AHEM"

They all stop talking and turn around to find a smiling Mira with an eerie atmosphere around her. They shivered and thought about what would happen to them and if they will survive it.

"Man what a day" I wiped the sweat off my head that was dripping down from my hair. I looked at my watch, it was 5:25.

"You said that right, we didn't need to clean the whole school just for our punishment," Levy said melting on the floor.

"I never want to see that side of Mira's anymore, I wonder if Mira can even get a husband or even a boyfriend." Gray was looking back at Mira, who was waving at us while we walked away.

We clean the whole school just because we talked in class a little...well this isn't the first time we've talked, but this is the worse punishment so far we got. I wonder what's next. Now I'm going to be late for dinner and my mother wanted to talk to me about something important. I wonder what it is. Well, whatever it is I hope its good news. I was the only one walking when I heard Levy call my name.

"Hey, Lucy!!!" Levy screamed.

"Huh, what is it-"

I felt myself meet a large pole and then my face kissing the floor. I heard laughing from around me. I know it's wasn't Levy or Gray. Who was laughing at me, did I know the person? His voice sounded familiar. When I got up, I felt dizzy and almost fell again when someone held me up.

"Man are you okay Lucy," Gray said shaking his head, "What a klutz you are."

"Hey I'm not a klutz, I was just not paying attention to where I was going."

"That's what makes you a klutz," Gray responded.

I playfully punch his shoulder, "I am not a klutz, aright!"

I turn around to see who was laughing at me, but whoever it was, they were gone. After all that Gray, Levy and I talked for a while and then parted ways. I and Levy walk the same way so I talked to her for a while when we came to her house.

"Oh, we're here already..." Levy said pouting, "I still wanted to talk more and talk about the new transfer student we're getting soon."

I was shocked. Why did everyone want to talk about the transfer student? Is it that important? Who is the transfer, student? Oh god now I'm curious about it now, but I still wonder about who the person is gonna be and if he/she will be the total opposite of that boy I bumped into in the hallway. I wonder...who was laughing at me when I fell?

I said goodbye to Levy and then walked to my house. I was humming my favorite song, Masayume Chasing.

"Hey, blondie."

I turned around to the sudden voice to find the boy I bumped into right in front of me. What is he doing here, what does he want.

"What are you doing here?" I was stepping back slowing so he couldn't notice.

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm following you home or something."

There was silence between us the whole time, but I took the time trying to get away. Instead of doing that I tried to have a simple chat so he would go away.

"Oh... I'm sorry about before."

I really didn't want to apologize to him because he was a big jerk about it but like my mother always says, Show kindness to people even if they don't deserve it because you'll get it back even if it's in a different form. Because of my mother, I got a habit of showing kindness towards people.

"Tch."

I felt a shiver go down my spine. He sounds mad... _'please don't be mad at me. I was only trying to apologize.'_ I thought to myself.

"At least you know your place." He smiled, he looked so confident in himself.

"Hey, I apologized because it was my fault but I don't need you to talk down on me, don't tempt me."

I was furious. How dare he talk to me like that, who does he think he is.

"Hah, what can a petite little girl like you do." He laughed, a big smirk began to crawl its way up his face.

That's when I kicked where-it-hurts and turn on the heel of my shoes and started walking. All I heard was a groan and a thump, I knew he was down.

"Humph serves you right."

It was around 7:30 because it was getting dark. I was just almost home when I found out I was surrounded.

"Not again, I'm almost home." I sighed and put down my bag and stood there with a face saying I didn't have a care in the world.

I sighed again only to find that I was surrounded by a gang that was wanted by the police, but couldn't catch because of their slyness, they were just punks that attended Sabertooth. Sabertooth is the second best in the world as for Fairy High, it's the top school. They were always trying to beat us but never could because of this gang that formed in their name. They were called The Twins Dragons. Even if they composed of two strong people and the rest weak, they couldn't beat me even if they wanted to.

"Alright, come out you can't hide forever, even if you were planning to ambush me, you couldn't." I looked around me to see about eight people come out of the shadows.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Two of the boys step towards me from the crowd. I immediately knew who it was so I called them out.

"Hey Sting, hey Rouge, how's it going." I smiled and ask casually.

"Not bad Lucy, and how's life at that lame ass school, Fairy High," Sting said as he walks closer to me.

"Sting don't you dare take another step after saying that to me." I bent down and grabbed my bag from off the floor.

Sting stopped in place after hearing me. I turned around to face Sting and walked right beside him and whispered into his ear. Rogue just stood there maybe because he was scared of me.

"Don't you dare talk bad about my school ever again or you'll regret it," I whispered in his ear. "This is your last warning."

He gulped. Rouge was about to confront me when Sting told Rouge to leave it and just leave. They ran away before I could even say 'see ya'. They knew what happened the last times they tried to take me on, it was a bad mistake.

Just thinking about it makes me want to know why they made a gang. I turned around the other direction and walked towards my house. I was just a few feet away when I heard a cat cry.

Meow*

I walk towards the source of the meowing to see a small, blue kitten lying there, weak and starving. It was a mysterious color for a cat's fur but I decided to take the cat in. I take off my sweater and put it on the ground and then I pick the cat up and place in on the sweater. I picked up the sweater and carry the cat home. When I got to my door, it open to reveal my mom standing right there.

"Ah there you are sweetie, I was just about to look for you." My mom said worriedly.

"No need now, I'm home." I smiled at my mom.

She looked at me and smiled when she recognized I was carrying something.

"Sweetie what's that you got there." She asked with a curious expression.

"Oh this, it's a blue kitten I found." I leaned my body towards her to show the cat.

"Awww he's so adorable!" I laughed at my mom's kid side.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's take him inside." She pushed me inside and led me to the living room.

"I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner if you need me and dad's upstairs.

"Okay mom, I'll be upstairs cleaning the cat." I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and placed the kitten on the bed.

Meow*

"Okay, okay don't worry, I get you cleaned up and fed in a sec." I walk to my bathroom and turn the sink on. I make sure the water was just right and went back to get the kitten. I pick up the kitten and walk back to the sink. The kitten looked at the water and meowed in confusion.

"I guessed you never had a bath before."

I put the kitten slowly into the water and barely pour water over its fur to let the kitten get used to it. After the kitten got used to the water, I got the shampoo and massaged it into the fur. The kitten just meowed with happiness when I washed the soap off of him. I dried him off and set him down next to me on the floor. He walked around my room and then came back to me. He circled around me and ran around the room again.

 _'He's a happy little kitten. Happy... I should call him Happy.'_ I thought to myself watch the kitten leap around.

"Happy come here." I patted my legs and he turned around and pranced towards me. I guessed he liked that name.

"I guess I will call you Happy then." The purred and then I picked him up and headed downstairs.

"Lucy time for dinner!" My mom yelled when she went to get Dad.

"Okay, hey mom do we anything for Happy?"

There was a short pause when she answers, "Who's Happy dear?" She walked down with dad and had a confused expression on her face.

"Oh I forgot, Mom this is Happy the new member of the family," I said as my mom and dad smiled and looked down at the blue blob in my arms. "Welcome to the family Happy." They said in unison.

Mom walked to the kitchen and got a plate of fish for Happy. Happy just meowed, struggling to get out my arms and run to the plate of fish. I giggled and let Happy down. He practically sprinted to the plate. All of us just laughed. We all sat down and ate. Before I was done, my mom was looking at dad with a worried look.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I rarely see her like this.

"Lucy, do you remember what I told you this morning?"

 _'This morning? What did she say? I don't recall anything, maybe because of what happened today?'_ I thought. Then I heard Happy yawn. _'Oh that's right, mom and dad wanted to talk to me about something'_ I suddenly remembered.

"Yeah I remember, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes dear, you know how the Lucky Dragon corporation is doing right?" My mom looked straight into my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, of course, Lucky Dragon is falling behind on members in sections that we need desperately and we're falling behind with the money we owe," I said. My mom just nodded.

"Yes, you are right, but we found a solution to that problem." My dad said nervously.

"Oh really, that's great news!!" I jumped at the news. My mom and dad just looked at each other in worry.

"Well...there is a catch to this." My mom said.

"A catch?" I tilted my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**•Lucy POV•**

"Well...there is a catch to this." My mom says.

"A catch?" I tilt my head. My mom opens her mouth like she was about to say something but instead my dad speaks.

"Lucy, to make up for it, we made a promise when we first made the company." My dad explained. "We were great friends with the Dragneel's and even worked for them but when the time came when we had you and they had theirs, we decided that if something went bad with both companies, that both children would marry and take over both companies."

My brain just shut down, unable to process the words that just came out of my father's mouth. Whatever he just said scared me. Something that I wasn't expecting to happen. Something that only happens in fairy tales. Next thing I know my gears in my head start clicking.

"I know this is a lot of info, but we need you to do this for not just us but for your future."

I slam my hand on the table and start to leave.

"Lucy, where are you going? We're not done—" I cut mom off.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry to leave and cut this discussion short,—" I turn around to surprised parents.

"It's not for my future...it's for yours. You don't care for me, you just want to see the company strive to become better, don't lie." I ball my fist in anger and sadness.

"Have I just been a tool to you? Is that what I'm getting from this whole conversation?" I feel myself start to tear up. "Am I just not worthy to be your daughter? Am I nothing?" My tears start to pour. I start to sob, running upstairs into my room, locking it.

My mom and dad were silent. Then my dad got up from the table and picked up Happy.

"I got this. You've already made a mess of things." He sighs and walks upstairs to my room.

"Lucy—" "Go away! I don't wanna hear it!" I sob through my words.

"Lucy, my pumpkin, I'm sorry for making you feel like this." His voice is gentle. "It's my fault that all this is happening. I should've worked harder, then you would be smiling and laughing."

"No, it would be the same. I wouldn't... see you or mom if you worked so hard. I-I would be lonely." Even just imagining that makes my heartache.

"Lucy, can you let me in?" He pleads.

I think for a second, wipe my remaining tears and then open the door to see Dad with Happy in his arms. When Happy sees me, he immediately jumps towards me.

"Lucy, you are my precious daughter I would give up my life for. You are my little princess and always will be. You are very strong. You could wish for anything and I would work my hardest to get it, but you don't want anything because you say you have everything you need." He softly says.

"You have a heart of gold, the strength of a tiger." He finishes.

"And don't forget the love of a kind, beautiful, young lady." My mom adds as she walks up the stairs.

I was speechless. Even now I know these things, the way they described me in the situation just made me doubt their love towards me. The thing I only wanted truly. I started to tear up again.

"Mom, dad. I'll do it." I look them in the eye.

"What?" My mom exclaims.

"I said I would do it." When I said this, my mom grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

A few minutes later, we sit down in the living room and discuss the subject.

"The Dragneels' son is a troublemaker and gets into a lot of trouble from time to time. They don't think he would become a great heir to the Dragneels' estate." Dad explains.

"Here are the two choices; 1. Change him to become a great heir and then you may divorce or 2. Take over the company with him. It's your choice, but that's all we can do to make this easier as possible. I'm sorry." Mom says as she takes my hand.

 _'Two Choices, that's all I have.'_ I thought to myself. I rather take the first choice and get this over with.

"Lucy, well?" Mom nervously speaks.

"...Deal."

The next few days were a nightmare. Each day I was preparing for the wedding, and on top of that, I have school. Each and every day, all I heard was all about the new transfer student that was coming next week. Today was Thursday, almost Friday thank the cheese gods. I got up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. When I made it to the table, mom, dad, and Happy were down there having breakfast without me.

"Good morning."

I walked to the table, put down my bag and sat down.

"Good Morning Lucy." Mom smiles.

My mom walked over and placed a plate in front of me. I looked down at bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I love pancakes! Mmmm, the fluffy clouds with syrup that helps it taste so good. I cut a slice off and put it in my mouth.

 _'Mmmm, so delicious.'_ Stuffing more into my mouth. Mom makes the best pancakes in the world. I almost finished my plate when I heard Happy meow.

"Hi, Happy!" I smile brightly.

I saw him run towards me with a fish in his mouth.

"No Happy, eat that then come over here."

He stopped, walked back to his bowl, ate the fish, then started to run back towards me again.

"Good boy."

 _'But somehow he gives off dog vibes more than a cat. Strange..'_

I picked him up and scratched behind his ear. All he did was a purr.

"Lucy, stop playing with the cat,"

My dad said, still reading the newspaper in front of him, "Or you're doing to be late."

 _'Ah here's the guy of the day: Mr. grumpy guy. After all that talk...'_

I sighed and let Happy down. Happy looked at me sadly.

"Sorry Happy, Dad's orders."

I finished my food and stood up. I walked to the sink and placed the plate in. Then I heard my mom discussing who she was going to invite to my wedding. I was somehow irritated that my mother was discussing this wedding of torture.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the table again.

 _'I seriously need to get out of the house before I hear anything I don't even want to hear.'_ I thought.

I grabbed my bag, put on my shoes and ran towards the door to school. Because I wasn't late to school today, I walked slowly and looked at the scenery around me. I felt the sun against my skin and the cool breeze in my hair. Today was a nice day.

"Ah, today looks like it's going to go well today."

I was a block away from school when I heard Levy call my name out.

"Hey, Lucy!"

She was running towards me knowing she might trip somehow...and she exactly did that, face forwards. I facepalmed myself and went to help Levy off the ground. First I poked her head then I started to scold her.

"Levy I told you don't run on this pavement!" I shake my head.

"I know but I wanted to catch up with you." She rubs her face.

"Still you could've walked or told me to stop." I help her up.

I shook my head again at her as she dusted the dirt off of her.

"Come on, let's get to school before anything else happens." I pull her along.

We walked to school and met up with Gray, he was talking to this guy with long, black hair. I was about to call Gray out, Levy covered my mouth.

"Don't call Gray until he leaves." She silently says.

She made sure I was quiet with her hand still over my mouth. I nodded my head and watched. But before I wanted to wait till they stopped, I took this opportunity to lick Levy's hand.

"Ewww!" She accidentally yells, making me laugh. She yells at me, then notices what she did.

"Aish Lucy you're the worst!" She whisper-yells as she hides behind me.

Gray and that guy turn towards me after Levy's yelling. I wave at them and Gray returns the gesture.

"Let me guess, he's your crush?" I smirk.

"W-What n-no! He isn't! Y-Your just speaking n-nonsense!" She whisper-yells as she hits me on the back. I chuckle.

 _'Yep, that's the reason. I guess she needs to spill the tea later.'_

After 2 minutes of waiting, the guy leaves and Gray is now alone. I look behind me and signal that the guy is gone.

"Okay now, can I call Gray?"

She paused for a second before nodding her head.

"Okay then... Hey Gray!" I shout.

I started to walk towards him, with a smile plastered on my face, waving my hand up high. He looks at his phone and starts to walk.

"GRAY!"

 _'Gray I will literally kill you if you're ignoring me.'_

He stops and suddenly turns around to see me yelling at him. Then I saw he had his earphones in.

"You dumbass, don't put your music all the way up if you don't want to go to death."

"Oh...haha sorry I'm trying to make sure everything is in place." He starts to fiddle with his phone again.

Then he went back to his music. He started to walk again and we followed. We entered the gate and followed Gray to the edge of the garden. He sits down on one of the benches and starts to think with the music all the way up again. I could hear it, he was listening to House of Gold by Twenty One Pilots.

 _'How is that supposed to help you think? Never mind, I do that also. But at least I can hear people unlike some people'_ I state in my head.

Then I saw him take out a small book and start writing some notes.

"Gray, what are you writing?"

No response.

"Gray," I say getting irritated.

No response.

"GRAY!" I yell.

I saw Levy cover her ears at my screaming and Gray still doing what he's doing. He took out one of the earbuds and kept writing.

"I'm listening so no need to yell."

 _'You little bastard. Go rot in a hole. You mean you could hear me with the music up?... Wait, you ignored me on purpose?!'_ I was just ticking myself off more.

"So Wait, Gray, you could hear me the first time?" I say trying to calm my nerves.

"Yeah." He says nonchalantly.

"And you ignored me." I'm now at my limit.

"Yeah." He keeps writing.

 _'This bastard is a dead mother trucker.'_

Levy saw my expression and knew that she didn't want to be around for this instant.

"Umm Gray, be careful, don't die, and good luck." She bolts behind a bush.

"What do you mean—"

* * *

 **•GRAY POV•**

"What do you mean—"

I saw Levy run off towards the closed bush with her peeping out. Then I looked up to see Lucy still in front of me, her head down. I gulped.

"Uh Lucy, you okay?" I question her, a little bit afraid.

"...Oh yeah, I'm okay..." She said super softly. Her head was faced down.

"What are you writing about Gray?" She now looks up with a small smile? I don't really know if that's a smile…

"I'm writing how to surprise my friend, he's coming here this year," I say as I really don't like that smile.

"Oh, I see..." She says looking normal again.

There was only silence.

"Well then... excuse me, I have to get back to work." I place the earbuds back into my ear and change the song. Pain by Jimmy Eats World was now playing. I hummed the song and I didn't know that Lucy was talking to me. Next thing I know, there was excruciating pain on my shin.

"Oww! What was that for!?" I yell in pain.

Lucy just turned around and walked away. Then she stopped and said, "You're a smart boy? You figure it out."

"Mother trucker that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick!" I grip my shin.

I rub my shin until the pain ceases to exist. Then I got a call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Gray it's me." A familiar voice answers.

"Hey, Natsu."


	3. Chapter 3

**•GRAY POV•**

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Gray it's me." A familiar voice answers.

"Hey, Natsu."

"Yo I got a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm not going to be at school until Monday."

"Wait, why not?"

"Well my mom got sick and now I have to take care of her." I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, I see..."

"The favor I was gonna ask you is can you tell the principle that I won't be in."

"Okay I'll tell her for you, but you will be here Monday, right?"

"Yeah ice queen, like I'll miss any more days."

"Who the hell are you calling ice queen, pink-haired punk." I spit back.

"You droopy eyes."

I ended the conversation right then and there before it actually became an argument over the phone.

"Okay flame brain, see you Monday."

"Bye panda boy."

Before I could say anything, he hung up.

 _'Why are we friends again?'_ I questioned as I started to put away my stuff. I placed my bag over my shoulder as the bell rang to go to the first period.

"Another long day." I sighed as I went to my homeroom.

I sit down and place my bag onto the floor. I look at Lucy who it's right in front of me.

 _'I wonder if she's still mad. Should I ask?'_ After a debate of whether I should do it, I said to hell with it and tapped her shoulder.

"Lucy," I whisper.

"Levy, do you feel something? Or hear something? Because I do, at the same time I don't." She looks over at Levy.

"Ummm, no I don't...it was probably just the wind." She looks at me with so much pity. She mouthed the words 'sorry but you deserved it' and turned around as soon as we heard the door slide open.

Everyone rushed to their seats and we went through the roll and announcements.

"You are now dismissed to first period," Mira says right when the bell rings.

My first period was science. I hate science, that class is too long. I walked in and sat next to Wendy. Wendy had a big smile plastered on her face, she loved science for some reason.

"Hey, Wendy." I greeted her.

"Oh hey, Gray." She smiled at me.

Wendy is a little younger than all the seniors. She's actually three years younger than expected to be in twelve grade. She was called a prodigy student and was moved up two years.

We were taking out our books when the teacher came in.

"Morning class."

"Morning." The class responded.

"Okay, get out your textbooks and turn to page 342." The whole class groans with dissatisfaction. I opened the textbook to the page and he started talking about the subject. I looked out the window beside me and dozed off. Everything was being blocked off...

* * *

 _I was sitting on the grass in the park reading a book. The sun was out, shining brightly as the wind blew._

 _"Gray!" Lucy's voice echoed._

 _l looked up to see Lucy standing there smiling._

 _"Can I sit next to you?" She asked._

 _I nodded and she sat next to me. It felt like we sat there together for what seemed like forever._

 _"Gray, I can't stay here forever." I looked at her._

 _"What do you mean?" Trying to dig deeper._

 _"I mean I won't stay here, because you want me too. I have to leave." My eyes opened wide._

 _'Is she leaving me, us, her friends behind.' I thought._

 _She stood up and walked right in front of me, my eyes following every move. She smiled and mouthed 'Goodbye Gray' and walked off. I stood up and ran towards her, but she disappeared into the background._

 _"Lucy...don't go."_

* * *

I felt my body being shaken. I woke up to see that Wendy was shaking me. Thank god she woke me because then and there, the teacher called on me.

"Gray, what was I just explaining right now?" He says in the most annoyed tone.

 _'Oh shit, how do I suppose to know?'_ I started to sweat. 'This is a horrible time to fall asleep Gray.'

"Gray, do you know or not?" He said, getting more annoyed.

"Umm...you were talking about..." Sweat started to trickle down my neck.

I tried to get clues from around me but there was none to be found. Then I heard Wendy mumble something under her breath.

 _'Was she trying to tell me the answer?'_

She looks at her notebook like she was trying to recap something. I tried to listen to what she was saying. Something about mitochondria and cells.

"Well, Gray I'm waiting!" Now not taking any more of my crap.

"Oh, right sir."

"Then speak."

"Right, you were talking about the mitochondria being the powerhouse of the cell and white and red blood cells, am I correct sir?" I saw Wendy smiling so I guess I got it right.

"Correct Gray, I'm happy you're listening when you doze off."

Everyone started to laugh at me. My cheeks became a light pink from being embarrassed.

 _'Oh this day just gets better and better, doesn't it?'_ I put my head doe into the table and look back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**•Author POV•**

The bell rang for second period. The sky was blue with clouds covering parts of it. Lucy and Levy walked out of their French class with their minds filled with worry for the upcoming French test. Their next class is downstairs across the hallway, past the principal's office. As they passed, something caught Levy's eye: a boy with salmon-colored hair was standing, waiting to talk to Mr. Makarov, our vice principal. Levy turned around to Lucy and pulled her arm.

"Hey Luce, look over there, in the principal's office!" Lucy turned to see that same guy who she bumped into.

She slowed down her pace and watched every movement that guy took. She flinched when out of nowhere, he turned around, made eye contact, and smiled at them. Lucy grabbed with mixed emotions, dragging Levy by the arm with her head down towards their next class.

 **•Levy POV•**

We were heading out of French class, going to our second period. See Lucy and I love French, but the class is so boring, it's like trying to watch a snail cross a road. We were walking down the hall when something caught my eye in the principal's office. It was a boy with unusual hair color waiting to talk to the vice-principal, Mr. Makarov. I moved my head to look at Lucy and pulled her arm.

"Hey Luce, look over there, in the principal's office. Doesn't that boy have a strange color for his hair? Ooh, what if that's the new transfer student?!"

When Lucy looked, she started to walk slower. Then out of nowhere, the boy turned around at us and smiled. I smiled back and before I could wave to him, Lucy grabbed my arm and started to speed walk to our next class.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I saw that her head was down. "Nothing is the wrong Levy, I just want to get to class before the bell rings."

We got to our class and saw Gray just staring at his phone, I wonder what's bothering him. Lucy and I walked to our seats as the bell started to ring. Mira came in and the lesson started. English is my favorite subject because we get to know many things in literature and in books we have read. I looked at Lucy and she seems to be deep in thought. I wonder what's got her in this state?

 **•Lucy POV•**

 _'Uhh, the nerve of that idiot, what the hell is he doing here.'_ Mira walked in and told us to get our notebooks out. While opening my book I could see Gray glancing at his phone like he was waiting for someone to call or text him. I rolled my eyes, remembering this morning's events. In between class, I hadn't noticed that I started to daydream. I am so happy this is our senior year here, hint the sarcasm laced in my thoughts.

"Before we get started, how's everyone today?" Everyone replied with ' _good_ ' or ' _okay_ ', except one ' _bad_ '. Which I said...out loud.

Everyone turned to me with curious looks.. Then it hit me...Shit, I said that out loud.

"Oh, I meant great, not bad. Hehe oops." Everyone looked at me with confused looks, especially Gray. Mira looked among the class and cleared her voice.

"Ahem, well let's get on with our lesson, shall we?" I softly mumble to myself, "Well this day gets better and better."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Ah thank god it's lunch, I am STARVING!" Gray says out loud, walking next to me and Levy.

"Yeah I know right? I can't wait to get to the cafeteria." Levy comments as I see Gray slip a glance towards me. 'Hell yes if you still think I'm still mad."

"Hey, Lucy are you still mad?" I shot a glare at him.

"Yeah who wouldn't be."

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He gives me those apologetic puppy eyes.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Not bugging from his attempt.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" 'The hell dude? Are you okay in the brain?'

"No."

"Lucy, come on."

"No."

"Fine, to make you forgive me, I'll do anything, so please." 'Ho, ho, ho anything?'

"You do anything you say?"

"Yes, so please can you forgive me?" I thought for a second and then replied.

"Yeah, sure I forgive you."

"Yes, thank you!"

"Now for the offer you proposed...I want you to do everything I tell you to do for the next few days, understand?"

He looked at me with disbelief. I had a smirk on my face as he shivered.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good, now let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu POV**

"No, I'm the hell not there. I where the hell you told me to fucking go." I say on the phone.

"Watch your language! You better be there."

"Yeah, whatever." I hang up the phone, not wanting to hear any more of my dad's shit.

While waiting there, I see two girls out of the corner of my eye. There is a short girl and then there's the blonde. _'Well then, I keep bumping into your ass.'_ I smirk at her knowing the thoughts running through her head. 'Fun seeing you here too.'

She then takes the other girl's arm and rushes away. I chuckle then the vice principal calls me in.

"Natsu, you may come in now." Mr. Dreyer called.

I walked into his office and sat down as he did the same.

"Now, tell me why you're here." I looked at him and started.

"You know why the hell I'm here. Dad probably already told you."

"Natsu..." He pauses. "WATCH YOUR TONE YOU DISGRACEFUL BRAT!" He hits me on the head.

"Oww! God damn Gramps." I cover my head. "That's Mr. Dreyer to you."

"Yeah, whatever. You're still gramps to me." He runs his hand through his nonexisting hair, well little existing hair.

"What the hell did you become?" He spits out. " _A man_." At that moment he looked like he was about to hit me.

"You're starting tomorrow. Now get the hell out."

"I just couldn't wait."

I got up and walked out the door. As I walked out of the office, I saw Gray with two girls walking towards the cafeteria. I smiled.

'Well, who's popular now?'

Then one of the girls turned around towards Gray.

She had beautiful golden hair that came to her waist, brown chocolate orbs and a nice figure.

 _'Well, Gray got one hell of a catch.'_ I smirked.

I guess I'm going to tease Gray about that. When I turned in the opposite direction, I remembered that girl that kicked me.

 _'She looked just like...'_ I turned around abruptly and sure it was, it was that girl. I stared at them as they made their way down the hall.

 _'Well, this is going to be one hell of a school year.'_ I smirked and walked off towards my house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy POV**

I was wide awake at 4:30 am. I started at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. After a few minutes, I got dressed and cooked some breakfast. I glanced over to the clock and saw it was 6:15 am. I sighed realizing that I have some time to myself which I occasionally appreciated but today, I loathed it. It was excessively silent. I flopped onto the sofa and took in the sounds. I then heard little footsteps coming down the stairs at a rapid pace.

"Happy, are you there?"

I look over the stairs to see little feet scurrying down the stairs towards me. He jumps down to the bottom from the last two steps and rubs against my leg and jumps on the sofa. I smiled at his actions and departed to the kitchen.

"Here Happy, it's your favorite!~"

His ears perk up and scamper towards the container of fish on the floor. I grin at the sight.

 _'Well at least someone's happy.'_

I looked back at the clock to see it was 6:30.

 _'Man why is time so slow today?'_

I strode over to my bag and drew a book out, observing that I was almost finished with it. I sat on the sofa and started to read. Next thing I realized, it was 7.

 _'Finally, now I can leave.'_

I close the book and place it back in my bag. Then, I picked up the container off the floor and placed it in the sink after rinsing it off. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I closed the gate and began to depart to school. The weather was nice, sunny and bright with a delightful breeze. When I was about to veer around the corner, something, out of nowhere, bulldozed me over.

"Ahhh!"

I felt my body hit the ground hard with the other person falling next to me. I rub my back and my head which was shooting with pain.

 _'Ouch.'_

I then hear the individual stand up and begin to ramble on basically 'watch where you're going shit'.

"Hey watch where you're going you ass-"

He fastens his mouth after looking down at who he slammed into.

"Oh, it's blonde..."

I look up to identify that nincompoop of a guy. I was so stunned that I pointed at him unconsciously.

"It's you!"

He rolls his eyes and picks up his bag.

"Did your parents ever educate you that it's rude to point at people?"

 _'That son of a bitch.'_ I was going to answer smart then he cut me off.

"Nevermind, anyway I'm late."

He begins to walk off towards the school building, leaving the person he ran over on the ground.

 _'Wait I'm still on the ground?'_ "Asshole, did your parents ever educate you on manners?" I mumble. As I made an effort to get up, I saw Gray strolling towards me.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" He consulted helping me up onto my feet.

"Yeah, I only fell that's all." I chuckled dryly. He shakes his head at me.

"Of course I should've noticed that by now that you're a klutz-" "Hey, Gray over here!"

Before Gray could finish that sentence, that dude called out to him. Gray looked at him and grinned and shouted back.

"Natsu?! Is that you?!"

He jogged over to him and they started to chat. It pains me to see that Gray disregarded me and left without uttering a word.

' _That idiot...'_

I clenched my bag and strode past them only to see that dude mouth something toward me. _'Loser.'_

I walked through the gate and Levy caught sight of me. She made an effort to talk to me but I merely had my head down and walked right into the classroom and sat down. I was irritated, grim, and troubled. But rather than reflecting about this morning's events, I looked out the window and watched as the cherry blossom trees that were now bare sway in the wind.

I didn't hear the sound and excitement that was transpiring outside the classroom in the hall. I didn't worry about what was appearing in the future that would change my life forever. As I gazed at the trees sway, all the excitement and chit chat calmed down for some reason. As the bell rang for homeroom, Ms. Strauss came in.

"All rise...Bow...and be seated." Erza declared as Mira was at her desk.

"Okay, class, we have a new student. Natsu could you introduce yourself. " Mira said and asked him to introduce himself.

Of course, I heard everything but was still looking out the window in a daze.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu Dragneel, single, and very hot." He said as I heard everyone starting to laugh.

"Very funny Mr. Dragneel, now take a seat at the desk between Lisanna and Lucy." Mira directed as she pointed to a seat next to me.

 _'God no, please, why next to me?'_

As the teacher took roll I took out my book and started to read for a while till the bell rang for the first period. All I felt on me was a couple of staring eyes that were coming from the right of me.

 _'You have to be kidding me! Why is he staring at me?'_

I keep reading and the bell has rung. 'Thank you, Mavis. Any more of this and I would've popped.'

I hurried and got to my first period, which was English. _'Uhh, English.'_

I hurry and take my seat out thinking I could get away from him but speak of the devil and he'll appear. He takes a seat next to Lisanna and she starts her daily flirting.

 _'Eww, why next to me...Don't they have anything else to do?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy POV**

As the dumb twiddle dee idiots keep flirting with each other, I glance over to see that that pink idiot and that turkey was so into each other that I felt a make-out session was about to erupt. There are only a few students in the class, minding their own business, but if that occurs now, it will be the gossip news till the end of the year. And I totally don't want to hear that shit. I'm debating whether to open my mouth and ruin my perfect bubble of reading or get myself into a whole lotta drama.

"If you're gonna do that, go get yourself a room." Yep, open my mouth, dang it.

They both turned to me with their faces full of disgust. _'Eww don't make that face at me, I should be the one doing that.'_

"If you don't like it, don't begin paying attention to us, or move." I scoff at Lisanna's comment and continue to read my book.

"The pig has caught another one," I muttered under my breath.

"Uh, excuse me?! If you're going to say something, say it out loud you ass. Don't be talking shit."I just ignored her and kept reading, I got myself in such a predicament now. I should've stayed quiet.

She somehow got pink head over there falling in love with her, seeing that his attention was all on her. She has him all wrapped on her little finger. Oh well, it's not my business.

Lisanna is staring deadly at me as Natsu studies her actions. Ignoring the idiots, I continue to read my book, ignoring her and her stare.

"I was talking to you! Fucking look at me when I'm taking!" Lisanna was getting pissed and it didn't look good for her reputation. All eyes were on Natsu, Lisanna, and I. _'I don't like where this is going.'_

"Oi, Lisanna calm down. It ain't that serious that you need to get your panties in a bunch. " I try to calm her down but she keeps going. It's like she's a ball of never-ending fire. It just doesn't go out. Lisanna's flame didn't go out until the teacher came in.

Goddamit, Lisanna's yelling, and her fussing caught most of my attention, that I wasn't paying attention to what I was reading. I didn't actually get to read my book. Mira-jane came in and started the lesson for the period. It was the most stressful period ever. I felt someone throwing daggers at me and this pink idiot was snoring so damn loud, I don't know how he didn't get in trouble. _'Just 5 more periods Lucy, hang in there.'_

The bell finally rang, giving me freedom from this soon-to-be couple. I rushed to my locker to get my notebook for science. Taking the chance to quickly get to my locker before the hallways become crowded, I start to speed walk as quickly as I could. I make it, switching my books and heading back up the stairs. Luckily Levy is in that class and not those stick heads. I walked into the class and sat at the oval table next to Levy. I sighed as I laid my head down on the table.

"Lucy what's up, you look worn out." I rolled my head towards her.

"Hn." She looked at me dissatisfied with my answer.

"What happened?" I face myself the other way, sighing. "Two words: Natsu and Lisanna," I said as I pulled my head off the table.

"Actually that was three words."

"Uhh, really Levy? It's just one word." She started laughing.

"Even if it was one word, you just said it was only two." She kept laughing, making me laugh too.

"I guess you're right."

At that instant, the teacher came in. Ms. Porlyusica was a good teacher when she wasn't getting mad at us for no reason. Levy and I took detailed notes and were asked to pass out the homework for today. After we passed it out, it was time for third period. I had Math next which was upstairs too. I scurried downstairs but was tripped and fell on the floor, my books were scattered everywhere. All eyes were on me.

"Oops sorry, you should watch where you're going."

 _'This dumb bitch is gonna die soon.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Lisanna and her gang were in front of me. They were snickering and acting all high and mighty. I stood up and started to pick up my books.

 _'God does she have anything better to do?.'_

I gathered my notebooks to realize that my book was missing. This little idiot, if I was brave enough, I would throw her off a cliff.

I heard Lisanna say, "Look at that, she's acting like a dog!"

Everyone looks at me in pity and starts to mind their own business. Finally, people are smart enough to mind their damn business, that's what I would say if I tripped myself, and not by anyone else.

 _'Can I please get the power to disappear or something. I really don't want to be here.'_

I see the book just a few feet away from me. I walk up and crouched down, but before I pick it up, someone's footsteps on it. I look up to see Natsu looking down at me.

"Natsu, let that poor doggie have its book, she's very sad that she tripped and lost it," Lisanna says, and she's trying not to laugh.

I glare at Lisanna and she starts to laugh. "Haha is the little doggie mad?" I'm so close, someone better call the ambulance soon, because I'm about to send her ass to the hospital.

"Lisanna, that's enough," Natsu says as he picks up my book.

 _'Now this ass is going to do something, I can feel it.'_ Just as I predicted, he walks over to the trash can and throws my book in it.

"It's my place to teach the weak where they belong." He says and walks near me and whispers in my ear. "Go fetch little doggie." At that instance, I wanted to punch him so hard in the face, but I controlled my anger, just a tad bit. I walked over the trash and picked my book from it, then grabbed something out of it and threw it at his head. Immediately I start running away, as the stuff makes a direct hit to his head.

 _'The hell Lucy, why the hell did you do that. Now I have to run for my life.'_ He looks back angered, "You little- get back here!" He runs after me.

 _'SHITTTT RUN FASTER LEGSSSSS!'_ I turn a sharp corner and run up the stairs. Knowing everything about the layout of the school, I rushed to the nearest classroom. I duck into it crouching down, making sure I wasn't seen. I hear footsteps running past the classroom and yelling.

"Where is your ass, when I catch you you're dead!" The bell rings, signaling I was late. Sighing, I breathe heavily, trying to take in the oxygen I lost. I thought he was just an idiot, but I guess I was wrong, he's an actual delinquent. And somehow I got myself in a horrible situation. On a delinquent's dead list.

I lean against the wall, leaning my head back, closing my eyes. "Why the hell did I do that," I mumble to myself.

The whole day after that, I tried my hardest to avoid Natsu. If he ran into me, he did some horrible things to make me feel bad. No not bad as in sadness, but the pure rage of anger. Levy noticed this mood shift. She noticed that I was always bothered by something, daydreaming, never smiling as I do. She always asked if I was alright. To make her not worry, I would always say yes, but she knew something was up. Natsu is going out with Lisanna now. She asked him out a week after the incident with her, Natsu, and me, and to my surprise, he said yes. They are the queen and king of Fairy High.

Every day, Natsu was now hanging out with Gray. Ever since he came, Gray has never been the same. He saw the things Natsu did but didn't do anything, he would always stand there, watching. I wondered if that ass has the balls to do something about it.

* * *

Today is a Friday, we still have six months of school. I have to bear with him and mom. The bell rings and I grab my bag and jet out the school. Sometimes I will encounter Sting and Rogue, they just became my friends again. We began to hang out more, it was my reason to escape from reality and have fun. They noticed the sudden behavior change that happens. They took me places that would make me feel better, cheered me up with gifts and words. It reminded me of the old days, when Sting and Rouge were always around, laughing and playing with me when we were kids.

But entered middle school and they became distant. But now I feel happy with them, more than I was with anyone else. They were my happiness and comfort right now and I needed that, so I was grateful.

"Oi Lucy!" I hear Sting yell.

"Sting, Rogue, what's up?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Nothing much, how are you holding up?" Rouge asked with a worried expression.

"I'm good. Actually, hell no, I'm not good. This shit is driving me insane."

Sting chuckles. "Well if you're in that type of mood, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Nah I'm good," I scratch my head.. "I got to get home, my mom has something planned today."

"Oh, okay we'll see you later then," Rouge says, as they start to leave.

"Yep, see ya." I wave at them, happy to see them.

I keep walking home until I see Natsu and Lisanna walking, arms linked towards me. Lisanna sees me and tells Natsu, making him look towards me. I lowered my head and tried to avoid them, but I couldn't.

"Well look what we have here.~" Lisanna smirks. I keep walking, ignoring both of them.

"Oww!!" Natsu grabs my forearm and forces me to yelp in pain.

"Don't ignore us you ass." He says angrily as he tightens his grip on my arm making me wince at the pain.

"Let me go." I sternly state.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he tightens his grip, "Want to repeat that?"

"I said let.me.go!" With my free hand, I punched him hard in the stomach.

"Umph!" He lets go and falls onto his knees, gripping his stomach. Lisanna goes up to him asking if he was fine, clearly not seeing his face twisted in pain.

"You! He didn't even deserve that!" She walks up towards me and tries to slap me. I dodge it and grab her arm, pinning it to her back. _'Luckily those classes with Levy paid off.'_

"Leave. Don't mess with me anymore, or you might feel more where this came from." I glared at both of them.

"Hah, like hell we'll listen to you," Lisanna says, struggling to get out of my grip. I twist her arm. "Oww, let me go."

I see Natsu glared at me. "Let her go." I did as he said and back up away from them. Lisanna scurries over to his side. He takes one step towards me. "You have some guts, punching me and hurting my girlfriend."

I smirk. "What, what are you going to do about it?" I boast.

"Lisanna." One word. One word made me run. Why? BECAUSE I'M BEING CHASED! I SHOULD'VE JUST RAN IN THE FIRST PLACE. "I'm not fit for this!" I run as fast as I can until I crash into someone. We fall onto the floor as the two chasings me are a little ways back.

I rush and get off the person. "Sorry, but I'm in a rush. Sorry again." I apologized as I started to run again. "Lucy? What the hell, we just saw you like a while ago. Why are you running in the opposite way of your house?" That voice belongs to Sting. I ran into Sting and his group. He grabs my arm, stopping me from escaping.

"Sting I'll explain later, just let me go." I pull away from him.

"Come on, you're not running for food. There's no store anywhere near here." I give up. "Just hide me please."

He smiles, "That's all you had to say. Rogue, hide the loot." Rogue takes my arm and pulls me into the group of guys. He takes off his jacket and covers me with it. "Don't make a sound."

Natsu and Lisanna come into view as they slow down and confront Sting.

"Oi, have you seen an ugly gorilla come through here?" Sting didn't look happy with that comment. "No, I just saw a girl run towards the plaza."

"Tch." Natsu signals Lisanna to leave. They walk away towards the plaza, probably going to do something illegal.

"Clear." Sting spins around toward me. "Wasn't I great!" He puffs out his chest. I smile. "Perfect."

"Now explain why people like them were chasing you." Rogue places a hand on my shoulder.

"I might have angered a pink lizard." I give Rogue's jacket back.

"It doesn't like you just 'angered' it." Sting comments. "He looks like a delinquent."

"Bingo." I snap my fingers. "Yes, I didn't mind my business and angered a delinquent."

They both look at me dumbfounded.  
"Are you crazy?" Sting questions. "In the encyclopedia of idiots, yes. Yes, I am." I answered confidently.

* * *

I say my goodbyes again and head home as quick not to bump into those two. I walk up to the front door about to open it when it swings open.

"Dear there you are! Why are you so?" My mom looks at me up and down. My hair is all over the place, my clothes are wrinkled and full of sweat.

"Nothing I'm fine, I just went for a run."

"You went for a run? Sweetie are you, um, feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, if you say so, the bath is already made so go was up and come down for dinner when you're done okay?"

"Okay mom, thanks." I smile.

I walk upstairs and open my door to see Happy sleep on my bed. I walked over to him and rubbed his head. He starts to purr and I smile at the sight. He wakes up and looks at me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I went for a run. Well technically right."

I get undressed and get in the bath. I let my whole body relax as the hot water numbs my body.

"Man my legs are going to be sore tomorrow."

I start thinking that I've been keeping too many secrets from everyone. Maybe it's time to tell them. Maybe they can help me with this ' _marriage_ ', you know, make my ' _fiance_ ' disappear. Okay never mind that's a bad idea.

I get out of the tub and realize that I put my towel on the other side of the bathroom. I silently curse to myself as I walk over to get it. I wrap the towel around my body as I turn quickly only to hit my foot against the counter, full force.

A shiver goes up my body as I slowly collapse onto the floor. I grab my foot and then start crying. "That shit hurt!" I silently cry as the pain takes over.


	9. Chapter 9

As I was crying on the floor, my dad knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lucy, the food's ready. Hurry up." Dad says as I hear his footsteps disappear downstairs.

I get back up and rush to get changed. I go downstairs as I see Dad reading a newspaper, and Mom's setting the table.

"Hey, you need help?" I ask Mom.

"Yeah, can you get the food ready for Happy?" She replies.

I nod my head as I head into the kitchen. I put the cat food into the bowl and placed it on the floor near the table.

"Here, enjoy." I take my seat at the table as Mom sits down with the food. We say grace and dig in.

I look to see it's my favorite hamburger steak, it's so good. The period of eating was silent until my father started to talk.

"So how are the preparations coming along, Layla?" My father says.

"Just fine. Oh and tomorrow we are going over to Dragneel's house to discuss the matters of the marriage. " Layla answers.

I almost choke on my food. _'Going over their house for a meeting?! That means I have to meet their son! I'm not ready yet, god how can I even last this marriage!?'_

"Lucy, are you okay dear?" I looked at my mom and nodded.

She nodded back and we finished our dinner in silence. Dead silence. We finish the food and a maid comes in and takes our plates and glasses.

 _'Wait, when did we get a maid?_ '

"Mom, who is she?" I questioned.

"Oh her? Her name is Virgo. She'll be around now more often."

"Oh, okay." I get up and walk to where Virgo is. "Hello Virgo, I'm Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you." I place my hand out.

"It's an honor mistress." She says back with a smile and shakes my hand.

"No, no. Please don't call me that. Just call me Lucy."

"But that would not be proper for me to do."

"It's fine Virgo. I actually don't like people calling me that."

"Okay, can I call you something else than that?"

"Huh okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Princess."

"...I guess so if it makes you more comfortable." I politely smile.

"Okay then, Princess I hope I serve you well." She bows and then smiles.

"Okay then see you later then."

"See you."

I walk towards the stairs until I was stopped by my dad

"Lucy, come with me to my office right now."

"Okay."

When we get to his office I take a seat in front of his desk.

"Is something wrong?"

"Lucy, about Mom's outburst at dinner." he starts. "I know that you don't really want to do this." I fidget with my hands.

"No, I'm fine with the marriage."

"Lucy I know a liar when I see one."

 _'Dang it. Note to self, work on my lies.'_

"Lucy, you can tell me the truth. I'm not going to be mad. I know you're going a lot through school and this marriage arrangement isn't helping at all, but don't forget that I will always have your back."

I smile. His words comfort me. I get up and hug him. He hugs back and I relaxed in his arms.

"Dad," I called out.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime sweetheart, I know this marriage idea isn't the only thing you're dealing with. It was not my idea but we made a deal so I had to."

I look up at him in confusion. "A deal?"

"Your mom is the one who arranged this marriage with the Dragneels because when she was in college, she made a promise to her best friend that they would do this before anything else."

"WHAT REALLY?! I never knew mom did that!" He laughs at my comment.

"She was a person who loved her best friend like a sister so they did "everything" together." I laugh at that comment about mom. "But I disagree with giving my precious sunflower to some dirtbag." He hugs me tighter.

"Dad don't act like that! We don't even know the boy!" I hit his arm and laughed.

"You may not know him but I do! He's a dirty good-for-nothing piece of shit."

"Dad don't cuss!" I yell at him. "Wait so you met him already?"

"Yes, I did. I was relented to give you to him but if he can be changed for the better, I believe you can do that. You're a big goofball who has a bright smile that can change anyone for the better."

I smile. _'I wonder if I can change him for the better? I guess we'll find out tomorrow.'_

"Well enough talking about that idiot and let's get some sleep. It's getting late and we have to prepare for tomorrow's dinner meeting." He lets me go and walks near the door.

"Yep, that dinner meeting..." I say in a disappointed tone. Dad walks up to me and grabs my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will all be alright. Just remember I'll be there too and so will your mom, okay?" I nod my head.

"Okay good, so goodnight sunflower," Dad says as he kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Dad," I reply as I walk to my room.

I lay on my bed and think about what my father said.

 _'I'll be okay. Dad has my back when I need it.'_

I change into my PJs and get into bed.

"Goodnight Happy," I say and lay my head down.

"Meow~" I hear him meow as I slip into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm jolted awake as I clutch my stomach. Happy just pounced on my stomach for some odd reason. He jumps down and heads towards the door. I scratch my head as I look towards the clock as I sigh. It's 3:45 and I'm wide awake. Happy start to claw at the door and I get the signal. I get up and open the door and he runs out of the room downstairs. I lay back down only to stare at the ceiling for 15 minutes straight.

' _God, why the hell am I up.'_ I get up, not wanting to stay in bed any longer and start off the day at 4 o'clock.

I lay out my clothes for this morning and the afternoon and get a towel as well. I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and take a shower. I dry my hair and change into a black and white plaid skirt, a black shirt with white dots, white knee-high socks, black flats, and a black fedora. I look at the clock and see that is now 6 o'clock. I grab my phone and text Levy, Sting, and Rogue to meet up. And to my surprise, Levy was up and immediately texted back. I chuckled as I flop onto my bed and pull out some headphones and listen to music. I scroll through my playlist and after 10 minutes of scrolling, I play _Time of Our Life by Day6._ I slowly drift off only to abruptly be awakened again with a loud noise. I sigh as I make my way down the stairs.

"Happy! Get off the counter and pushing glasses off!" Mom yells.

"Happy." He looks at me and makes his way towards me.

Mom huffs. "How do you control him so well?"

"Dunno, maybe he just loves me more."

"Well then." She turns away from me. "Breakfast is ready."

I sit down as Dad walks down the stairs. "Morning."

"Morning." Mom and I say in unison.

As he sits down, Virgo and Capricorn start to serve the food.

Capricorn is the butler of our house. He drives us anywhere we desire, and our wonderful poet.

We eat and I rush upstairs to grab my shoes and my bag and put in my phone, earbuds, keys, and my wallet into it. After exiting my room I got a text from Sting and Rogue. I walk downstairs again to head to the front door.

"And where are you going, miss?" Mom asks.

"I'm just going out with my friends, that's all," I say back.

"I hope you're not trying to get out of going to tonight's dinner." She crosses her arms.

"Layla, let her go. She'll be back before we leave, right pumpkin?" Dad looks at me.

"Yes, of course, I will."

"Okay, I will see you later okay?" Dad drags Mom upstairs to pick out their outfit for tonight.

 _'Jeez Wizz, Mom can be a handful.'_

I head out to meet up with Levy so I can introduce her to Sting and Rogue. I walk to her house, which isn't very far and knock on her door.

"Coming~" The door opens to show Levy's mom.

"Lucy, how are you dear? It's been so long since I saw you." She hugs me in a bear hug.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I say as she lets me go.

"I'm good. Are you here for Levy?" She questions.

"Um, yes ma'am."

She smiles and turns around.

"LEVY COME DOWN! LUCY'S HERE!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

"Mom I'm in the kitchen which is right next to where you're standing!" Levy says as she walks into the hallway.

"Oh...oops." She chuckles as she walks off to the kitchen.

"Well, that's fun...," Levy says as she invites me into the house. "I'll be ready in a sec."

"It's fine," I say as I follow her up the stairs.

We go up to her room as she asks me what to wear. After five minutes, she finally picks an outfit to wear. She wore leggings jeans with a white top, a green jacket to go with it, brown shoes and a small tote bag.

"Are you ready now?" I ask as she admires herself.

"Oh uh yeah sorry.." She apologies and we walk downstairs towards the door.

"Oh, you guys are leaving already!?" Margaret says as she comes into the room with a half bitten sandwich and a Dr. Pepper.

"Yeah we're supposed to be meeting someone," I say as we hear a k-drama playing from the other room.

She lets us go after realizing that her drama was going on without her. We say our goodbyes as we leave the house. Only a few feet away from the house, we hear loud crying and yelling. Everyone is looking at us as we just left from there, so we started speed-walking towards the cafe.

We enter the cafe and take a seat near the window. The waitress comes over but I say we'll order when everyone gets here. Levy throws me a glare.

"What's up, Levy? You've been glaring at me since we got here."

"I was wondering, what do you mean by everyone? I thought it was one person." She questions as she keeps glaring.

"Uhh, Levy I said it was two people. Do you not read your text all the way?" I say as my phone vibrates.

"Nope. I skim and look for the most important things."

"And what was the important thing you got from my text," I questioned her. Her face lights up.

"Free food." She smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

I roll my eyes at her comment. "Free food eh?"

She nods her head. "Wow. At least you have your priorities straight." She nods her head.

I pick up the phone only to get an earful of blaring horns. I immediately move the phone from my ear.

"Oww the hell?" I place the phone a little way from my ear as the cars settle down. "Sting? Hello?"

"Hey." He yells into the phone.

"Where the hell are you? Why are there so many cars blaring their horns." Sting goes quiet as the horns pick up again.

You could hear it loud and clear like I had the phone on speaker. Levy looks at me and then at the phone.

"What the hell is going on?" She questions.

I shrug my shoulders and hear Sting's voice again.

"Sting?"

"Yeah." 

"Where are you?"

"...we, uh, are stuck..." The horns keep going as angry adults start yelling.

"Stuck? Was there a car accident or something." I ask. "Or did some middle-age man walk in the middle of traffic thinking that he was a Jedi and had the power?"

"No, no, worse." He responds.

"Worse? That was a joke."

"There is a man dressed as a stormtrooper holding a baby Yoda, yelling at Mario and his crew in go-karts, as there in the background is a fallen Minion floaty." As he explains, my brain starts to imagine the scenario. Noticing how idiotic this stuff sounds I asked them to send a photo. I get the photo not a second later. And can I say...what the fuck.

" going to order as you get yourself out of that...stuff..." I hung up the phone and ordered.

"Was that them?" Levy asks as the waiter walks away.

"Yep and you wouldn't believe what they're doing."

"By that expression on your face... something ridiculous?" I pass her the phone with the photo visible.

"...how does this happen?" She's utterly confused.

"It's humanity...what the heck do you expect." I take a sip of my drink.

A few minutes later, Sting and Rogue arrive. The waiter takes their order as we mingle with each other.

"So how was the traffic jam?"

They looked at me and laughed. "It seemed that Mario and his crew were wanting baby Yoda to join their team but it didn't work out and the minion was something entirely different."

We all laughed. After we got comfortable, it was time to start the meeting.

"Attention peasants, I have some interesting information" I started off.

"Wow okay miss peasant," Sting says back as he slightly bows. I chuckle.

"Okay so, the reason I called us trash to this place is to gossip about my trashy but interesting life."

"Your life?" Rogue asked, uninterested.

"Yes, trash bag! My all too real tv-drama life."

"Wow, I'm a trash bag…"

"Shut it! I, the queen of trash, are talking!" I smile. "Trash can and Dumpster listen up. I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Wait who am I?" Sting asks.

"Dumpster." All three of us say.

"That messed up guys." Stings pout.

"Okay miss trashy. What's your tv-drama?" Levy rests her head on her hands.

I stand up and pose dramatically. "My family and I are going to a dinner meeting with my soon-to-be-husband."

They go silent. Their gears turn trying to understand the words that came out of my mouth.

"Uh, guys?"

"WHATT?!" They stare at me in awe.

"Shut the hell up, guys. You're too loud." I quiet them down as I see staring eyes our way after that sudden outburst.

I sit back down and take a sip of my drink.

"What the hell, Lucy!" Levy says as Sting and Rogue are still stunned by the information that just slapped them in the face.

"What?" I take another sip of my drink.

"What do you mean by what?! Husband? FUTURE HUSBAND? What type of romance shit is this?!" She exclaims as she looks at me crazy.

"Well, you see..." I explain everything that has happened so far.

"So you're telling me that your mom promised her best friend.." Levy says.

"That their children will get married..." Rogue adds.

"And that it can't be stopped because your mother says that she ships it already?" Sting finishes.

"And that this total idiot is a delinquent little piece of shit who is next in line to become president of their company that you need to fix." They say in unison.

"Well, that sums it up."

"When is the wedding?" Sting asked.

"Umm in one week..." I say nervously.

They all facepalm. They ask me why I didn't say this earlier and that they could've helped prepare for this dumb stuff. But they said through any hardships that I face with that idiot, that they will have my back and help me through it. Now after all that serious talk I began to tell the truth about what's been happening to me at school.

Let me tell you when I told them, they looked like they were ready to kill. And I mean, their eyes showed so much anger that you could feel the tension in the air.

As to calm them down, I asked them to go to an arcade before I leave home. And of course, they all said yes. So we headed to the arcade, making jokes and laughing with each other. We played a few games and then we all left home. Levy and I walked as we kept laughing and giggling about stupid shit.

"Okay, I got one," I say.

"Bring it." We're giving each other facts that will make you think hard about them.

"Alright, drinking water with a minty mouth is the cold version of spicy."

"...Now that I think about it..why is chili hot except cold?"

"It must suck to be an air conditioner repairman. You spend your day working in buildings that have no air conditioning. When it's fixed and finally cool, you leave."

"Watching a graduation ceremony is like sitting through a movie that entirely ends credits." We go back and forth, giving facts that make us actually think.

"Okay okay, one more. If you drew a dick on a vampire's face while they were sleeping, they'd never find out about it." I started to laugh.

"That must suck." I keep laughing as we approach her home.

"Well, this is it. I have to go to that dinner now..." I sigh knowing it is not going to go well.

"Don't worry we got your back! Don't forget I'm a black belt in taekwondo!" She goes into a fighting stance.

I laugh and thank her. I then say my goodbyes and head home to get ready for dinner. I open the door to see my mom waiting for me.

"Where have you been?!" She questions me.

"With my friends, Mom."

"Well hurry up and get dressed. We're going to be late." She orders me.

I hurried upstairs to wear the outfit I picked out. A black and white dress, having top half black and the bottom white with black roses. I put on black heels and grab a small handbag. I brush my hair and put a ribbon in my hair which is braided in one braid to the side. I look in the mirror and rush down the stairs.

"Ah, my baby looks beautiful." Mom swoons over me.

"Too beautiful..." I hear Dad say under his breath.

We get into the car and drive to the Dragneel's House, which is huge! It's bigger than ours, way bigger. We enter the gate to see the Dragneels waiting for us.

"Layla, it's so nice to see you!" Grandine says.

"Same here. You look great!" Mom replies.

"Aww same to you. Oh is that your daughter?" She asks.

Mom gives me a stare to introduce myself.

"Good evening ma'am. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I greet her.

"Ah, what a gorgeous little thing! Please call me Grandine since Thursday you'll be part of our family." She says with a smile.

I smile back. Grandine goes back to talking with Mom and I see Dad and just regretting life decisions. We go in and enter the dining room. We all sit down and dinner is served. We mingle and chat as I don't see their son anywhere. He didn't greet us and he's not at the table. "Grandine, where is your son?" Mom asked and I felt her tense up. So tense that Grandine bends the metal spoon in her hand.

"Oh, my son? He's not joining us for dinner." Grandine says.

"Oh, why is that?" Mom just had to ask.

Before she answered, the door slammed open and all of us looked towards that direction. My eyes open wide to see Natsu standing in the doorway.

"Yah, Natsu why are you here!" Grandine yells at him.

As the information starts to click in, Natsu makes eye contact with me.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" He asked in an angered tone.

"Nothing, now leave," Igneel says as he stands up and walks out with Natsu shutting the door.

As everything goes silent a light bulb goes off in my head.

 _'WHAT?! NATSU IS THE ONE I'M GOING TO MARRY?!'_


	12. Chapter 12

_'What kind of plot twist is this? How in the holy name did I not realize that Natsu's last name is the same as theirs.'_

I mentally hit myself for being so oblivious.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't want you to meet that dick of a son I have somewhat birthed into this world." _Did she really just call her son a dick? Eh touché._

"Grandine what happened to that boy? He used to be so cute and adorable." Mom sighs.

 _'Excuse me? Cute and adorable? Are we talking about the same Natsu?'_

"He...changed." Grandine looks toward the door. "Ever since middle school. We don't know what happened."

As that last word came out of Grandine, the whole table went silent.

"AND THEN HE GOT HIMSELF ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!! A RUDE SLOB ONE THIS TIME!!" Her tone was harsh. I mean it's Lisanna we're talking about. "I PROMISE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'M GOING TO–"

"Grandine. Enough." Igneel walks back in and stops her for saying something beyond description.

"...Right sorry." She takes a deep breath and composes herself as Igneel sits back down.

"So Lucy, I don't think this is a good time to introduce you two to each other until we settle some things with him."

"Actually…" I explain how I already know who he is and our " _relationship_ " with each other.

"Excuse me...HE DID WHAT?!" Igneel was now the one upset. "Where's that flame brain so I can beat him."

"Lucy is that true?" Mom asks me. Grandine puts her head in her hands and Dad looks like he's going to pop a vessel.

"Lucy I apologize on my son's behalf. The real him isn't like this." Grandine grabs my hand. She opens her mouth and then hesitates.

"Grandine don't say it." Mom picks up Grandine's hesitation.

"But the way it's going...wouldn't be smart to just...you know, call it off?" My eyes widen. That's the smartest thing I heard today. Please call it off. I beg you.

"Grandine, I disagree." I glare at Mom. _'Say one more word to ruin this I dare you.'_

"We can figure this out. Plus this was our dream. We just can't give it up." Mom grabs her hands and Grandine looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"You're right." Both smile at each other with sparkles in their eyes. _'You just had to ruin it.'_

I hear deep sighs coming from their husbands. They look at each other with sympathy as they shake their heads at their wives.

* * *

After dinner, we head to a small den area with a pool table, a large tv, and a small bar. I sit down and take in how loaded this god dang family is. As the fathers sit down at the bar on those swivel chairs, the mothers sit where I am, near the tv, chatting loudly about a topic I really don't want to hear.

"But I promise Lucy can change him for the better!" Mom chirps.

"Are you sure? Natsu is a handful now. I don't want to stress her out." She asks. _'This is already stressing me out.'_

"Grandine, she has my blood running through her veins. She has some part of me in her." Grandine nods her head agreeing with Mom's statement.

I move away and head near Dad. He looks at me and pats the empty seat next to him.

"Lucy come. I know you don't want to hear what those vultures are yapping about." Dad sips his drinks. "Wait one moment." He goes to fetch me a drink.

"Mom would kill you if she heard you." I take my drink. "And what did I say about drinking?" He and Igneel laugh.

"I think we get along just fine," Dad says as he moves his drink farther from me.

"Dad." "Just let me drink for today. I need it." I shake my head.

"Say, Lucy, you're a bright student I hear. Top of your class, eh?" I smile out of embarrassment. "You could say that, but it's all hard work. I'm not that smart."

He chuckles. "You don't have to be so modest. I heard wonderful things about you."

I smile. "Ha, of course, she's my wonderful daughter!" Dad boasts.

"Dad what are you saying." He just chuckles. "What, I'm saying the truth."

Then it was Igneel's turn to laugh. "Well, I can say she does take after you."

After some chit chat, I got an urge to use the bathroom. I ask and make my way towards the destination. It was somewhat hard getting there as the place was huge. As I'm heading back, I came across a music room. The door is wide open to a full view of a black, grand piano. I looked into the room, being curious and saw how grand the room was. It's full of many instruments and huge bookcases containing pages and pages of music. Some sheets were spread around the floor as a violin lays out on a chair, its case lingers near. I look down the hallways for anyone and then step into the room. I walk over towards the piano and run my hands across the glossy finish of the wood. I open the lid to see beautiful white and black keys. I touch one, allowing a deep tone to escape from the piano. I smile and sit down. I position myself and play _Air by Bach._

An ocean of notes floods the room as the soothing tune makes its way through the quiet house. I drown myself into the music as I don't realize that I'm playing louder than I wanted. It catches the attention of not only the adults in the room down the hall but a certain boy in his room. He walks towards the sound to stop in front of the music room. He sees me playing, captivated by the music or so I believed. He took a step forward before stopping himself. He realized what he was doing and quickly turned around and scurried to his room. As I'm so deep into the music I didn't hear him at all. I finish the song and clapping begins soon after. I look towards the door to see the adults. I instantly get up and close the piano. I walk over to Igneel and Grandine and apologize.

"What are you apologizing for? It's nothing wrong with playing the piano." Grandine says as a smile graced her lips.

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't ask to play it."

"No it's fine, plus it was nice to finally hear a tone come out of that old thing. Only one person uses this room now. But they play the violin." I look towards the lonely violin.

"The violin?" I question.

"Yes, this room used to be filled with music as my children adored it. But it became silent as they became uninterested towards it anymore. Only occasionally my daughter would play, but it's when she's not busy."

I walk over towards the violin and pick it up. I noticed that the strings are somewhat brand new, only played a few times. The dark wood shines as it has no wear from playing. I plucked the strings only to hear it out of tune.

"Say Ms. Grandine, does your daughter know how to play?" I look towards her. She ponders and then shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

I pluck the strings again only to tune it back to its correct tune. I place it back down and walk back over to them.

"Well then, shall we head back?" I say as a smile graces my lips.

We head back, leaving the music room empty with no sound. I imagine the expression on their daughter's face as she picks up that violin. If the violin doesn't go through some temperature change, hot or cold, it will still stay tuned. When we head back, we decide to spend the rest of the time playing a game of pool. It was interesting, to say the least. I learned a lot about the Dragneels, even my own family, just because of one game of pool.

* * *

I flop only my bed as I take in all of what happened today. I take in the good and bad information. _'The wedding is next Tuesday. Only a week left of preparation.'_

The week was set as after school I had plans to complete. I had to get my wedding dress. Choose the location and colors. Invite some of my friends that I know are going to try to kill Natsu. Arrange the wedding reception and so on. It was going to be hectic. But at least it will finally be over. As I spread myself out on the bed, a knock graces it's presence on my door. Too lazy to reply I knock on my headboard. The door opens and I drop my hand down.

"Lucy, don't be so lazy to answer the door." Dad appears and looks at me lazily and sees me spread out across my bed. "Why are you like this?"

"I dunno, better ask my subconscious." I sit up, cross my legs and glance at Dad. "Better?"

"I guess." He says as Happy walks into the room and walks toward his house.

"Dad I'm sitting criss-cross applesauce. What else do you want from me."

He shakes his head and sits next to me. "So?"

"So." I look at him. "So is Mom driving you crazy?" He looks away and scratches his head.

"To be honest, all this marriage stuff is killing me. Your mom is a different story."

"Well then." We look at the door as we hear Mom shuffling around. "Speak of the devil." We chuckle.

"Well, goodnight sunflower." He kissed me on my head and head out.

"Goodnight Dad."

I cover myself in my blanket as sleep takes over my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up to the sounds of crashing and yelling downstairs. "Layla what is the world??? Hey, that's cheating."

"Ha! You're just jealous that I am rich!!!" Mom yells back.

"No, I don't believe you! Capricorn where are the instructions."

"Ms. Heartifilia, it is believed my turn," Virgo says calmly.

I walk down the stairs to see my parents with Capri and Virgo around our dining room table playing monopoly.

"Here you go sir," Capri hands the instructions to him which is an absolute fake. "Thank you. Now it says here Wheelbarrow collects 300 when passing Go." Dad says as he hits the paper.

"I don't believe you. Give me that paper motherfucker. " Mom tries to grab the paper but Dads puts it out of reach.

"Give it to me!" Mom tried your reach for it again but is unable to grab it. I just stand there and watch my Mom and Dad argue over the rules as Capri and Virgo keep playing normal, ignoring the two arguing people.

Had enough of watching them fight, I decided to sit on the couch and turn on the tv.

 _'What a way to start the day.'_ I look towards the clock on the wall to see that it's noon. I've slept in, nice.

* * *

An hour later, Mom lost as Dad was the victor of the game. They both became sour with each other.

"Don't talk to me, cheater," Mom says to Dad. "You snake. I hate you!" She storms up to their room and slams the door.

Dad just shrugs his shoulders and keeps cleaning up the pieces with Virgo. Capricorn left to tend to the flowers and Happy is laying on my lap.

"Dad that wasn't nice," I say, my eyes were glued to the tv.

"Yeah I know, but you got to do anything to win or your mom is going to rub it in your face." He says as he gives the box to Virgo to put up in the study. He takes a seat next to me, relaxing in the process.

"That's why we should have gotten rid of that game." I look at him.

"I tried. She always catches me in the process. And when I hide it, she always finds it." He takes the controller and changes the channel. "It's like she has a radar on that game."

"Dad I was watching that." "Oh well, I'm watching now." I shake my head at him and get up.

"Then have fun, I'm going to my room." Happy jump off and follow me upstairs. I enter my room and flop onto my bed as I'm a lazy piece of garbage. A few minutes passed and I decided to be productive and read a book. But as soon as I get deep into the book, my phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy, are you busy?" Levy asks.

"I'm reading a book," I respond.

"Then you're not busy. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the mall." She says.

I sigh, knowing I'm not going to get out of it. "What time?"

"Now."

"Levy it's early in the morn-" I stop myself as I remember the time.

"Were you about to say it's too early? Lucy, did you sleep in again?"

"Yeah."

"Lucy." She starts off. "Get up and get ready. I'll be over there in 20 minutes." She hung up the phone before I could respond. I sigh again and get my lazy self up. I take a quick shower and slip on a baggy shirt and some jeans. I get a cardigan, put it on and slip on my vans. I put my hair in a messy bun and grab my small purse, stuffing everything I need. I headed downstairs to sit on the couch to wait for Levy.

"Where?" Dad questions.

"Mall. Levy." I answered shortly. He nods his head and continues to watch tv.

A short moment later, the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Ready?" Levy asks.

"Yeah. Hold on." I turn around towards Dad. "I'm leaving now." "Then go."

I close the door and start to walk. "Ma'am, need a ride?" Capricorn asks as he takes off his gardening gloves. "No, we'll take the bus today." He nods his head and lets us go.

We walk towards the bus stop and take a seat, waiting for the darn bus.

"So how was yesterday?" She's eager to get the information out of me.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." I reminisce about the memories. "I'm marrying Natsu for one."

She looks at me dumbfounded and shocked. "What the hell?! You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope, and I learned that he has a little sister," I added. "Don't know her name though."

The bus arrives and we get on and take our seats. "No way."

"Yeah. And if I'm correct, he used to play an instrument." She listens closely, taking all this information in.

"His parents are very nice and I like them a lot." She studies my actions as I say this.

"Lucy by chance, are you okay with this?" I look towards her. "I mean, you look like you enjoyed yourself and didn't have any second thought."

"Levy, I said I enjoyed his parents, not him." I look at her wonder what's going through her head. She gets up as we arrive at our stop. "Whatever you say." She mumbles as we get off. We head into the mall and that's when I ask the question I should've asked a long time ago.

"Why are we here exactly?" She smiles.

"To shop of course." She enters a clothing shop first. I follow.

* * *

We visited many stores, our hands full of bags of clothing and items. When our shoulder started to hurt, we decided that we should call it a day and get something to eat. We walk into our favorite restaurant and order some food. While we were chatting, a familiar voice entered my ears. Me and Levy's head turns to the sound. Gray and Gajeel walk in and place their order at the cash register. We watch every movement of those two.

We hear that the restaurant is packed and they're no available seats. We see them look around as they spot up. We hear them say that they'll sit at our table. Levy and I look at each other and try to get out of this situation. But we were too late.

"Lucy, Levy, can we sit here?" Gray asks. "If it's not a problem."

 _'It's a huge problem.'_ I put on a fake smile as Levy replied with a yes.

They both sit down, Gray sitting next to me and Gajeel sits next to Levy. While I'm annoyed, Levy looks like she's about to have a mental breakdown. I pick up my phone and text Levy.

* * *

 _Are you okay? Need a chill pill? Sent._

 _Yeah, why? **Received**._

 _You look like you are about to die. **Sent**._

 _Nope totally fine. **Received**._

 _Oh, I know! You're sitting next to your crush! **Read**._

* * *

"Levy are you alright?" I hear Gray say. I look up and see Levy's face red as a cherry. I choke on a laugh. I compose myself and grab my bags.

"Well, it's time for us to leave." I stand up and leave our tip on the table. Levy immediately stands up and walks out the door with her bags.

"Wait, are you sure?" Gray says as Gajeel hasn't said a word.

"Yeah, we already ate so just enjoy it." I smile and start to leave.

"Lucy, do you hate me." Gray's words stop me.

I turn around and see his face filled with sadness.

"Gray, be like your friend, be silent. Don't say anything, okay." I turn back around. "You can figure that out on your own." I walk out of the place to see Levy waiting for me on a nearby bench.

"What happened?"

"Gray is gonna ask if I hate him. If you ignored me and acted like I didn't exist, what would my answer be." She sighs and gets up.

We head back home as I hurry to make it home. It's 5 o'clock and it's getting dark. I take my keys out and open the door. I walked in and noticed that the lights were out. "I'm home."

I walk upstairs to see that their light is on in their room. _'I guess they made up...or Dad is sleeping in his office.'_ I place the bags on the floor and turn on the light in my room. I head to Dad's office and knock on the door. I heard a faint mumble and I took that as a sign to enter. I opened the door to see Dad at his desk going through papers with a pen in his hand and a calculator near him.

"Calculating things?" He hears my voice and looks up.

"You know it. Welcome back." He says going back to work.

"Mom kicked you out?"

"You know it." I chuckle.

"I bought you something, I'll give it to you tomorrow," I say as I get his bed ready. "You know you shouldn't work yourself when you are faced with an obstacle."

I pull the latch at the side of the couch and hear a faint click. I pull out the cushions to expand it outwards into a bed. I walk towards his closet where he keeps spare clothes and some blankets and pillows and pulls them out. I lay the blankets and pillows down and then sit on the bed.

"So are you going to join me or work yourself to death?" He chuckles and joins me.

"You know she'll be normal tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then get some rest. By that stack of papers, tomorrow will be a long day for you and mom."

He nods and walks over to the closet. He pulls out his pajamas and heads to the small bathroom in the office. He quickly changes and I laugh.

"What the heck is that!" I continue to laugh.

"What? Don't make fun of my PJs. These are only for emergencies." His PJs have little dogs over them.

"Why do you even have those."

"Your grandmother gave this to me before she passed. It was the only thing that I had of her so I decided to keep it as a memento...but only wore it in this situation."

"Well, no wonder you rush into your room every time this happens."

He turns around embarrassed. I get up and walk toward the door.

"Good night dad."

"Good night."

I walk back to my room and start emptying the bags. Four bags hold clothes as five bags hold items for my room.

After a few minutes, I put everything up and checked my phone. It's at 9 o'clock. It took that long. Well, I did take a shower too. I turn off my lights and lay down. I laid down on my book which I forgot to move. _'Ow.'_

I move it to my nightstand and hear Happy yawn. I immediately yawn and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes lazily wake up to the sound of my alarm. I stretch my arms around my bed trying to find the stupid phone. After five minutes of searching, I turned off the alarm. I get up and stretch my limbs. Gathering my clothing, laying it on the bed, went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I got dressed as Happy was playing with his toys. I grabbed my bag making sure I had everything and headed downstairs, Happy right behind me. I made me a bowl of cereal and gave Happy his food. Placing the bowl into the sink, a yawn escapes my lips. I look at the clock to see I have thirty minutes left until I have to leave. I slump onto the couch and fall asleep for a brief while.

"Lucy wake up." I hear Mom saying. "You're going to be late."

I groggily shift my body trying to ignore the sounds. In return, my body was shaken awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." I place my hands up in defense as I'm still tired.

I thanked her and got ready to leave. Sluggishly moving towards the school as I'm still half awake.

 _'Why the hell am I so tired?'_

I make it to homeroom as I rest my head onto the cold, smooth surface of the desk. It's starting to become colder as winter progresses. It's almost time to change into our winter uniform. It's been somewhat normal weather but it's starting to actually become freezing cold now. It's mid-January and we're barely starting to feel the cold. Mother Nature are you okay?

I made it to the classroom and took my seat. On the way here I stopped by the library to return a book and check another one out.

Through the day nothing really happened. Gray tried to talk to me. Instead of ignoring him, I gave him a chance. I don't know if it was the right move, but it's a chance to figure out what's happening is that brain of his. I didn't run into Natsu or Lisanna out of class but was nagged about the wedding plans from Levy. We also got a new mathematics teacher. Let me just say every girl is swooning over him.

And what do you know, I'm in his class right now.

"Now the equation is _y=-ln(x2)_. Does anyone have any questions so far?"

Some girls right behind me started to giggle. And it's that giggle that they're up to no good.

"Mr. Loke! I have a question." He draws his attention to the girl.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Are you single?" The whole class starts to react to the comment, so many mixed emotions from one single question.

"Miss, if you don't have questions about math, please don't ask." He says as he keeps teaching the lesson.

"Now does anyone want to solve the x-intercept?" The whole class goes silent, no one is trying to go up there and be in the spotlight.

"Now, don't raise your hand at the same time now." The classroom is still quiet. "Well, you leave me no choice, hmmm. Lucy your up." He randomly picks a name and of course, it's my name.

I walk up to the board and start to write the answer. I place the chalk down and start to walk back to my seat.

"Wait, explain what you did to the class." I mentally sighed and turned back around to explain.

"You first take y and replace it with zero. Then you solve." I make it as simple as possible and then sit back down.

"Thank you. Now, we're on to graphing." Everyone groans as the lesson continues.

* * *

School is now out and I'm heading to a coffee shop near the school.

"Welcome." An employee says as they hear the bell.

I walk up to the counter and order. "Can I get a venti caramel frappe, extra cream, and caramel." I take a seat waiting for my order. After that shortstop, I head home to get ready for today's plans.

I get out of my school uniform and into a nice winter dress with a cropped denim jacket, some tights, and some ankle-high boots. I make my way downstairs to where Dad and Mom are waiting for me.

"Hey Dad, can I invite Levy to come."

"Sure, call her in advance then we'll leave."

I nod my head and start to call her.

"Levy do you want to—" "YES!" She screams into the phone.

"I didn't even say what I—" "I already said yes and I'm already dressed so hurry." She hangs up leaving me in total shock.

"Uh, she said yes. And she's ready."

After picking up Levy we headed downtown to a wedding bridal store.

"Welcome to The Key. How may we assist you?" A short woman walks over to us.

"We need a dress." She smiles. "Of course, that's why you're here." She signals her hand to catch our attention to the many dresses spread around the place. "Now is it for you ma'am?" She suggests to my Mom.

"No, it's for my daughter." The lady looks at me and takes my hand.

"Well then follow me." She drags me with her to look at dresses.

The whole rest of the day was looking at so many dresses, veils, accessories and more. After a few hours that felt like forever, we settled on a dress that wasn't flashy but still elegant to get the job done, screaming _'this is a bride okay'_. It was a light champagne and ivory ball gown. Its top part was wrapped in beautiful embroidery that shined in the sunlight. The bottom fluttered widely, spreading across the floor elegantly, as the full skirt glided over your hips and lower torso perfectly. It was sleeveless which was fine with me since I knew that if I said I didn't want it sleeveless, we would be there longer.

I lay back into the seat letting my body rest of the torture that it had to go through. We're in the car heading home after dropping off Levy. I reach into my bag and pull out a little notebook.

 _'Monday: Wedding Dress, Check. Tuesday...Location and colors.'_ I put the book away as the car stops. I get out and head to my room. I take a shower and look at the time. _'10:20. We really just spent all that time at that store.'_ I head to my desk and do my homework, then plop onto the bed once again to drift into a slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was here. Today is location searching. I'm sitting in the car waiting for my parents to call me in. They're inside a building that could be the spot for the wedding. From the outside, it looks grand enough for a royal wedding. I get a text to tell me to come in. While I step out of the car, Capricorn does the same, being my guide to the entrance. When we are there, two large mahogany doors stand, Capricorn opening the door to reveal a large sanctuary, with seats flowing down to circulate the center podium. There were glass windows at the top near the ceiling bringing in the natural light into the place. I walk in astonishment with the place, I walk down the aisle, my hand gently brushing against each row of seats. I twirl around, taking every little detail that it presents. I stop and steady myself, closing my eyes, feeling the wind circle around me. I take in the quietness, appreciating it. There are no expectations, no nagging, nothing as if my worries had disappeared into thin air. But that was certainly broken by the loud entrance of chatting adults.

"Lucy there you are. How do you like the place?" Mom makes her way towards me, her voice echoing in this empty place. Dad stays behind talking about the contract with the property owner.

"To be honest, it's breathtakingly beautiful. It's something out of a fairy tale." I pause to now contradict my good comments. "But on the other hand, don't you think it's too big. It has two floors full of pews."

She ignores the comment and tells Dad that I've approved of the place. Before I get to decline and interfere, they sign the contract with lightning speed, making me turn to dust, allowing this place to be my grave. The property owner skips out of the place happily since he sealed a deal, them gaining profit. As for my parents, they show me around the rest of the place that I haven't explored or even knew was there. They show me a grand dining hall, a ballroom, and a garden. I felt like I was a princess in a castle. Seeing every room in all its glory made me feel like royalty. But that was just a fantasy I can only dream of, as reality was cruel and merciless. I smile as I admire all the detail that was put into building this place. I believed that Capricorn stated it was an old, rich Victorian house. But as soon as my happiness came, reality struck harder. This is not going to be happy for me whatsoever, I'm getting married. Everyone will be satisfied as Natsu and I are putting on masks to keep everyone happy. Maybe that's why Natsu acts the way he does. We will wear masks for the wedding and maybe beyond that. There's no telling if we'd be genuinely satisfied with each other. I mean he has Lisanna, even though I don't like her, he will be happy with her.

Deep in thought, I made up my mind. I'll take matters into my own hands and do it my way, this is my life. I excuse myself as I walk outside into the garden. I lean against a pillar and breathe deeply, exhaling all the stress and anxiety I had, I clear my head and head back inside. I discussed the colors and decided to go with red, pastel pink and white, somewhat taking into consideration Natsu's choices. I would love to have blue or yellow, but this will be better, especially with my dress.

We head home and I instantly head to Dad's office. Sitting in Dad's comfy, boss chair, I spread out wedding catalogs, a note pad, and a pen. Clicking it onto the table, catalog after catalog, I circle items that catch my attention, taking into consideration the price and amount. I was so focused, I didn't hear Dad come in. He was holding two cups of tea, steam coming off of them.

"You talk about me being focused on work, and here you are, you didn't hear me come in." He sets a mug in front of me, making me set down the pen and catalogs.

"Thanks and this is a one-time thing." I take a sip as he sits down.

"You might be doing this when you take over the company." I make a salute gesture, returning back to work.

"So you're taking this literally."

I nod my head, "I decided to not wait for something to happen. I decided to grasp it into my own hands, shaping my future however I please.

Satisfied with my answer, he takes a sip of his tea, getting up and heading to the door.

"Well then, I'll leave you. You'll do great." He then leaves, heading upstairs to the bedroom.

I calculate the total amount of the supplies and count all the items, writing the prices next to them. I close the last catalog, stacking them into a pile. I click the pen and stretch my bones. I glance at the clock to see it's a quarter to 10. I take a quick shower and sit onto my bed. I pick up the little notebook and check off another box. I get up, heading to a calendar hanging onto my wall. I take a red marker and cross off another day. I crawl under my covers, turning off my lights. Happy is already fast asleep, as I stare at the ceiling. I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

 _'Six more days left until the wedding.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Today is a gloomy, rainy Friday. Slumped onto the couch with my legs propped up, I twirl a pen in my hand as I think about who I should invite. Mom has a list of who she wants to invite, but she allows me to invite some friends. I am accompanied by Levy as she's slumped against me, legs propped onto the armrest. I get up and head to the window, making Levy fall back, flopping on the couch. I look out, watching the rain roll down the window as I sit on the window seal.

"Levy anyone?" I keep looking out the window.

"How about Sting and Rogue." I turn around, feeling a little guilty for not remembering them. "You forgot about them, didn't you. And they're your friends."

I walk over and lean on the back of the couch. "I'm sorry, I've been busy." She looks up and laughs. I take the pen and in a swift movement, I write their names down.

* * *

After an hour of thinking, we finally wrote enough people. This is the list:

 _1.Sting_

 _2.Rogue_

 _3.Erza_

 _4.Wendy_

 _5.Juvia_

 _6.Cana_

Cana is a relative of mine. Wendy and Erza are in the book club with me which I head to on Thursdays. Juvia and I share a home economics class which she is very good at. We head upstairs, scurrying like excited puppies. We give Mom the list and she approves, now the only thing left is to tell them...and I forgot about that. So we decided to have a sleepover at my house, a meeting to be exact, both of us splitting the list.

We called them and all of them agreed to stay over. We give them the time and Levy and I start to get prepared. We grab our bags and head out of the grocery store. We gather snacks and drinks, our shopping cart getting full by the second. When we left, we scurry back to the house since the bags were super heavy.

"Lev, I think we overspent and got too much." I nervously laugh as I see the pile of junk food.

"I think you're right." She picks up a bag of chips, opening one. "Levy." She places a chip in her mouth. "What? You said we had too much, so I'll just reduce it." She puts another in her mouth.

Just then Mom and Dad come downstairs to see the pile.

"Woah, well take some." Both start to take some and then rush back to drop them off, coming back down. They walk to the kitchen to fetch some drinks and then disappear back upstairs. "Have fun!" I hear Mom yell.

We both look at each other and laugh.

"Well that takes care of that problem."

* * *

After moving to another room inside the house it was like a den to relax, not as fancy as the Dragneel's but comfortable enough. We lay down three large futons and lots of pillows and blankets. The room is bare except for a large couch pressed against one wall facing a tv. Other than that there's a small clear through drawer which holds movies and video games near the tv. Leaving a very large space on the floor only covered with a large rug. Suddenly the doorbell rings. I head to the door and answer it.

"Hello—Oh dang you guys are early." In front of me stands Sting and Rogue with a duffle bag sling over their shoulders.

"Well, we were bored of waiting and wanted to do something." I chuckle and let them inside.

I lead them to the den and allow them to place their things down.

They start to help out with the preparations. Then a sudden scratch at the door and cry is heard from the other side of the door, starting both boys. I and Levy let out a stifled laugh, I composed myself before asking the boys if they're okay.

I open the door to let in Happy. He prances around and when he sees Sting and Rogue, he runs up to them and starts to climb Stings leg. I chuckle at their faces, full of excitement.

"A cat?!? Lucy, is this yours?" Sting picks up him and cuddles him. "He's sooo adorable!!"

I laugh and let them play with the cat. A little while later, it was 6 o'clock meaning that the other four should be arriving. And speak of the devil, the doorbell rings once again. And again, four more people pile in.

We all sit down and talk, I introduce everyone, letting each one get comfortable with each other. As they get settled in, munching on food and chugging down drinks, I begin.

"Ahem, welcome to our meeting," I explained the situation so far and I got the same reaction.

"Now before any question and exclamations, one to invite you, two to ask the girls, sorry boys, to be bridesmaids, and three two of you to speak."

"You don't have to worry about us not being your bridesmaids, we will do anything to support you." Ezra stares, placing a hand over her heart.

"Yep, whatever trouble you're in, we'll be right there for you," Cana says slinging an arm around me.

"I can do the speech!" Levy says.

"Same here," Sting says.

"Juvia has a question?" She asked.

"Yeah?" "Who are you marrying?" Levy, Sting, Rogue, and I turn our heads.

"Wait, you three know?!" Cana yells. "Tell us!" Wendy says.

"It's uhh…" I start. They lean in waiting for the answer to escape my mouth. "It's Natsu." The whole room goes silent.

"WHAT!" Wendy stands up. "YOU'RE MARRYING MY BROTHER—" She quickly puts a hand over her mouth.

 _'Wait, brother?!?'_

"Wendy, what do you mean " _brother_ "?" She hesitantly laughs and sits back down with a sigh.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I want to hear it." I pressed.

"Well I'm as you now know, is Natsu's sister. He didn't want anyone to know I was related to him, so I didn't say anything."

"Then why is your last name different? His is Dragneel and yours is Marvell. " Ezra says.

"I put in a fake name."

"Wow, such commitment to your brother's happiness." Her face goes grim.

"It seems like the only way I could help him be happy." I linger on her words.

'Be happy? What exactly happened to him in middle school

"So I'm going to be your sister-in-law?" I questioned.

"It seems so."

"Well, what a turn of events."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, what a turn of events." I sigh as the room becomes uncomfortably quiet.

Everyone glanced at each other as we worked to figure out what to do. Suddenly I thought that games might be fun to do, I got up, all eyes on me as I moved over to the small drawer and I pulled out some switch controllers.

"Mario Kart anyone?" They hastily grabbed each controller and I booted up the switch, placing the game into the slot.

We had enough controllers for everyone to participate and we started. The TV was large enough to let everyone see their character and we played and played for hours on end. Throughout the night we played games, chewed on some junk food that we will eventually regret, later on, enjoying ourselves. This was a getaway from reality. Soon the clock hit eleven and we were exhausted from beating each other up about being the winner.

"I think we should stop and rest," I answer as I place the controller down in front of me. "Let's play something that won't kill our brains or something."

We all think of something to play, using our now burn out brain to the extent. Half of us is laying down, scattered across the floor as the others are sitting up leaning on each other. You could tell we were tired.

"How about truth or dare, you know to end it and fall asleep," Wendy says as she lays on Juvia. All of us nodded and gathered into a circle. I placed a bottle down in the center.

"Hey, we should play the adult version." Sting chirped as we looked at him deadpanned.

"We're all under-aged, and I don't condone underage drinking in my presence," Erza says all serious as we all laugh.

"How about we do that in our second year of college. Deal?" I say as I shift my weight to my arms to hold me. "Deal!" Sting immediately says as we chuckle, god I can already see it. A couple of university kids wasted all sprawled out on the floor.

"Let's do rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first." As we outstretch our hands out to the center I count us off. "Rock...Paper...Scissors!" We all throw our symbols.

"Dang it!" Sting and Wendy say and they are out. They were the only people who had scissors, the rest, rock.

"Woah what are the chances?!" Levy exclaims and we get ready for the next round. "Rock...Paper...Scissors!" This time, they were diverse. Rogue and Erza had rock, Juvia and I had paper, and Levy and Cana had scissors. All four of us groan as we're out, leaving Rogue and Erza left.

"Okay last round, ready Rock...Paper...Scissors!" As we silently betted in our heads who was going to win, they both tied. After two more rounds, Erza won so she was the one to twirl the bottle.

We all gulped in anticipation as the bottle twirled, slowly decelerating. I close my eyes hoping it didn't land on me.

"Juvia, truth or dare?" I open my eyes to see the bottle tip landing on Juvia.

She fiddles with her sleeves before responding. "Truth."

Erza thought for a while before asking, "Do you like anyone?" As soon as those words reached her ears, her face flushed red and started to fidget more with the hem of her sleeve. "Do Juvia have to answer…" We all nod our heads as she bites her bottom lip.

"...It's…" She starts, whispering it. "Gray…" She's so silent that none of us heard what she said. "Who?" Levy says. "IT'S GRAY!" Her outburst scared us as she was very silent all the time.

"Wait, you like Gray, that idiot?!" She frantically nods her head making her blue hair bounce around. "So unexpected."

It goes on and on until one in the morning. We all learned a lot about each other. Erza and Levy have someone they like, Cana is uh, a drinker, and Sting and Rogue love cats. We're passed out on the floor, huddle together like a little pile of puppies, snuggling close for warmth.

As the morning light seeps through the blinds, little slivers of light fall on my face waking me up. I rub my eyes, water forming at the crease as I let out a tired yawn. I push up my tired body as I look around at the sleeping kids. All of them knocked out, not even caring that they are getting blinded by the bright light. I push off the blanket and stretch my tired bones. I look at the clock to see its eight in the morning. I walk around the room, playing twister with the bodies around the room trying to get every trash to throw away. As I collect every bag of empty air and empty bottles of drinks. I move towards the door only to accidentally kick Levy in the back.

"Ow, what the." Levy turns over to make eye contact with whatever hits her. Her brown eyes meet mine as she sits up. "Lucy what are you doing?"

She looks at the pines of trash in my hands. "Uhh, cleaning." She yawns as she looks at her watch. She then looks at the other kids spread around her.

"I'll help." She gets up and stretches. "No need, I already collected all the trash."

"When what are you doing next?" She followed me out, heading towards the kitchen. "I was going to make breakfast for those snoring kids."

I place the trash in the bin and then wash my hands. "Then I'll help with that." She washes her hands also. "Sure."

We get out everything we need as we're laughing and making jokes. The sizzling of the bacon and eggs and our laugher was all you could through the sleeping house. But as soon as we kept cooking it became quiet as the only thing you could hear was the spatula hitting the bottom of the pans as the aroma of the food circulates through the house. The sun was now even higher in the sky, the birds chirping their little songs, and the sounds of cars were bustling through the city.

As we set the table with plates and silverware, they made a clinking sound as they hit the glass table. We take all the food off the flame and start to plate the food onto the plates. The aroma getting the attention of sleeping adults and teens. As they walked in one by one, they took a seat at the table.

"Morning you guys, Mom, Dad. How was your sleep?" Levy and I take our seats as everyone starts to eat.

"Woah this is delicious!" Sting says as everyone's face is delighted. "Ah thank you, you're so kind," I say as I nudge Levy with a smirk.

"So Dad, what is on our agenda?" I take a mouthful of pancakes.

"Preparations. Are your friends coming along?" Everyone nodded their heads and my dad let out a hearty chuckle. "Alright then, after we eat, wash up, do whatever you need, we'll leave in around 30 minutes."

We nod as Virgo and Capricorn walk in. They take our now empty plates and bring them to the kitchen. We rush to the den, figuring who is going to take a shower and so on. The girls would use my bathroom in my room and the boys would use the bathroom in the office. 30 minutes passed and we were all gathered down stars, all dressed up and ready to go. We get in and head to the site. As we pulled up, all you could hear was ' _oohs_ ' and ' _aahs_ ' as my friend's faces gawk at the huge building. We enter as many people frantically move across the building carrying different items.

"So this is what you guys are dealing with. I'm going to the boutique again." I push everyone out back to the car as I wave goodbye to Mom and Dad.

"Boutique?" I lean back in the car as I hum in response. "I have to get your dresses and suits done." The car zooms through the bustling city as my phone vibrates.

I look lazily at the text, replying as low as a turtle. It was from Mrs. Dragneel or Grandine. The car slowed down and came to the halt. As soon as we got out, Mrs. Grandine came out to greet us.

"Lucy it's so good to see you." She hugs me as I do the same. "Same here."

I smiled and introduced my friends to her and she welcomed them wholeheartedly. As we go inside, she explains that everything is ready; it just needs to be tailored. When going through the clothing on the rach I see two more suits and one more dress.

"Mrs. Grandine, why is there extra clothing." her face goes grim and she pulls me aside from everyone.

"Natsu invited three people. Two are his childhood friends, the girl is his " _girlfriend_ "." She says his girlfriend like it was poison in her mouth.

"I see." I knew that Natsu was going to invite Lisanna since they're together and all but who are the other two, wait it can't be.

"Mrs. Grandine, do you know his childhood friends?" She smiles. "Of course I do, they used to come by when they were younger."

"What are their names." I gulp. "It's Gray and Gajeel. They are sweet boys."

' _Shit_.'

A few hours later, all of the dresses and suits are now tailored and we start to head home. They are supposed to stay over until the morning. When we get there we wash up and change into our PJs. We decided to keep tonight as simple as we just tell stories and play simple games like Never Have I Ever, Chopsticks, or riddle games. The sunsets on the horizon, leaving the moon to take over the night sky with the stars. The anxiety and excitement put us all in a daze as we all fell asleep easily. The only sound you could hear was the sounds of our faint snores.


	18. Chapter 18

I wave off my friends as they take off towards their houses. I plop onto the couch as I run my fingers through my hair, letting out an exhausted huff of air. I just have two days to do whatever I want. But it was frustrating. Knowing that I would be married to someone who I don't love just because of some stupid promise.

 _'Only two more days of this mess. Disgusting.'_

This is not fun at all. As the month progresses, I realized that I'm going to be butt-loaded with work from school. I stretched out my limbs on the couch, now laying down staring at the ceiling. Suddenly I get the urge to close my eyes as the quietness envelopes me. I doze off as another person wakes up.

* * *

He yawns, his salmon hair disheveled from his rough sleeping, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, drying his hair with a towel, he heads downstairs, half-naked. He passes by the wide-open music room, He stops and stares at the empty piano seat, which he did unconsciously. He thought of my long blonde hair and my posture when I was playing, captivating him in a trance. But he suddenly snapped out of it and growled at the thought of me. He kept walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat. As he finishes eating, Wendy walks in, surprised to see him up so early.

"Hey, you're up early." She makes a bowl of cereal, sitting opposite of him. He answered with a hum as he started to leave.

"You know, I never would've thought you would get married," she watches him leave, knowing he wasn't going to listen to her. "I would've never thought that the person would be Lucy." She mumbled to herself, continued to eat.

He walks back to his room, dressing in ripped, skin-tight pants, a red hoodie that says _Fire Up_ , and some ankle-high black boots. He runs his hands through his hair one more time before grabbing his key, wallet, and his phone, walking to the living room. Wendy is in the living room, vacuuming the carpet and dusting.

"Are you going out?" She asked in a small voice. Natsu ignores her as he makes his way towards the door. "Well have fun, with Lisanna…" She whispers the last part silently as Natsu walks out.

He walks down the street, hoodie on and earbuds blasting music, going to meet up with his girlfriend and friends. He walks into a pizzeria and spots his girlfriend sitting on one of the tables chatting with his friends. He didn't spot the tense atmosphere around them as Lisanna spotted him and called him over.

"Hey, babe." She grabs onto my arm and clings. "Hey." He walks to the table where Gray and Gajeel sit.

"Yo Natsu, what took you so long?" Gray says he takes a sip of his soda "Nothing, I was just taking my time."

Lisanna lets go of Natsu's arm and sits back on the table. He doesn't catch the glare that she's making at the two boys.

"I can't believe your ass is getting married, tell me is she a hottie?" Natsu rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to Lisanna. "Why do you want to know, I mean it's not like I care."

"Why would he care about that blonde-bumbo if he loves me." She practically throws herself on him, making sure to push her non-existence breast onto him. Her skimpy skirt was slowly rising up as she wore a highly brazen, white crop top.

"But he's getting married, don't cha think that will mess up this relationship you guys are in?" Gray gives a little stare at Lisanna as the waiter brings over a big plate of pizza. She gives a stare back, both at Gray and the pizza.

"How can you even eat that, that's so fattening and oily." She gags as we take a piece of pizza.

"Then go order yourself a Caesar salad then, no fat. Geez." Grays take a bite of the pizza, stuffing the cheezy piece into his mouth.

"Are you making fun of me?" She says squeezing her boyfriend's arm. He takes that to scold his friend.

"Bro don't be talking to my girlfriend like that." He glares at Gray. Gray rolls his eyes and continues to eat. Gajeel hasn't said anything throughout the conversation.

"Hey babe, let's go on a date~," She says trying to be flirty. "Sure let's go, later." He wraps his arm around her, walking out the pizzeria.

As he leaves, he feels kind of empty. Gray looks at Gajeel and takes another bite of pizza.

"Freaking Lisanna is only using him. That dumbass hasn't changed at all." Gajeel picks up a slice of pizza.

"It's his own damn fault if he gets hurt. I can't believe he's god damn blind." As he takes a bite, Gray groans in frustration.

"He doesn't get it. I would be different if we didn't leave him to walk home that day."

"God Gray, that was in the past. There's nothing we can do about it. He only became a delinquent to hide everything else. He's just hurting deep down. All we can do is stand by his side for support." Gajeel takes a sip of his drink, setting it down with a sigh. "Let's finish this and then go to the computer lab or something."


	19. Chapter 19

I sat across from him on the couch in his home. The stressful atmosphere is not helping. We sit in silence, one of us taking a glance at each other. A bead of sweat rolls down slowly down my face. Our parents are in the den discussing " _things_." So here I am with Natsu in a room all by ourselves. I decide to glance at him only to notice the hurt in his eyes. Something tells me that what happened tonight was all part of Lisanna's big scheme. I tell you, she's something that deserves to go into the trash. I twidle with my fingers and I hear a sigh escaping from Natsu's mouth. He got up and I somewhat felt obligated to know where he was going.

"Where are you headed." He just barely glanced at me and walked away, his hands inside of his jean pockets, heading to the kitchen.

My eyes follow his every move, I couldn't let my guard down around him, especially after tonight. As my mind aimlessly tried to solve this mystery called Natsu, a walking emotional bomb, I started to reminisce about earlier this afternoon, when the wedding took place.

* * *

 **[Earlier today:]**

I was in the dressing room in a chair, letting people do my makeup and my hair for the wedding today. I had to sit in the chair for about an hour before they were done. The girls started to head in to change into their bridesmaid dresses when I was just getting into my wedding dress.

"Woah, Lucy you look beautiful," Wendy says as she circles me admiring how I look. Erza nods.

"She's right, wow if they guy wasn't Natsu, they would be lucky to have someone who looks this good," Cana says as she creeps towards me with a smirk.

"Whatever you're about to do, stop before I hit you." She laughs and Juvia smiles.

"I wonder if I would look good in a sleeveless dress?" Levy ponders for a moment before sulking. "...nevermind." She says as she looks down at herself. We all laugh, as suddenly the door opens.

White hair entered our view as her sharp blue eyes stared at us in disgust. "You call that beautiful, I would look better in that dress." She places her hand on her hip as she cocks her head to the side.

"Well, hello to you to Lisanna..." I say as I crack a small fake smile. She walks towards one of the makeup tables, pushing Juvia and Wendy out the way, giving them a small glare as she passes.

At that moment, the room almost became a battlefield, as the girls were ready to pounce on her and beat her until she was blue. As she looks into the mirror, applying another layer of dark red lipstick to her already clown looking face, the girls put on their dresses as I help them with their hair. Lisanna is still at the makeup table, probably putting more layers on her face to hide that she looks like one of those ugly witches.

The girls were finally finished, admiring how they looked in the long mirror attached to the wall. But as Lisanna entered our view through the mirror we wanted to gag. The bridesmaid's dresses were supposed to reach a little above the knee, flowing like a waterfall, but Lisanna's dress was the exact opposite. Her dress was very short and looked like it was going to strangle her any minute. She must've had the dress altered at the last moment. And the makeup didn't help at all, she looked like she splattered paint all over her face. We ignored her as we sat down and chatted with each other until it was time. I wondered how the boys were doing.

There was a little war going over there in the men's dressing room. Natsu and Gajeel got into a little brawl over why Sting and Rouge were here. And Gray found out who was getting married at the last moment, leaving him in a corner to think. It almost got worse until Dad and Igneel walked in and scolded them.

The pews become full of relatives from both sides and friends as well. They chatted with each other, expressing how they felt about the wedding or how they were doing. But as the clock chimed twelve, the large bell ranged throughout the sanctuary. It was time.

I take a deep breath as I feel the anxiety creeping up my bones. My heart thumps hard against my ribcage as at any moment, it would explode. It was beating uncontrollably, I thought it was going to grow wings and fly out of my chest. As the girls and boys make their way down the aisle thanking their respective spots. Natsu walks down the aisle with his mother by his side, she leaves him in his place with a smile and heads to Igneel. That only leaves me.

I sit on one of the stools, trying to get my breathing under control as the time comes closer. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I get up quickly and swing it open.

"You alright there?" Dad stands tall in a nice tux. I go in to hug him, taking him by surprise.

"Is everything alright." When I bury my head, he pulls me away, his face painted with a more serious expression.

"Do you want to call it off? One word and it will disappear." He looks me in the eye. He was dead serious. I bite my lower lip as I try to figure out an answer.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Mom comes over as she sees that I'm not well.

"I asked her if she wanted to call off the wedding." Her eyes widen.

"You can't just do that now." "Layla, look at her. She is suffering because of us don't you see." I feel his grip tightened around my shoulders. "I followed enough of what you wanted. I want to hear her choice."

Mom gritted her teeth in guilt. She was being selfish, and she hated that feeling. Every time she swallowed, there was a bitter taste of guilt.

"Well, what do you want to do?" My mind was filled with choices.

I could just end it, move on like nothing happened or I could continue with this. God why is it so hard to pick, it's a simple answer. The right choice was in front of me, but it wouldn't come out. It was like something holding it back. I was running out of time, chose one. But why was it so difficult? Why am I so weak, goddammit. But then something clicked, it was strange, it was a door. Mom or Dad didn't hear it. Only I did. In the distance, I see Lisanna and a guy. They were talking, no something else. But as I was trying to figure it out, she kissed him.

Words came flooding out without me noticing. My only thought was how heartbreaking that scene was, not for me, but for the person who was going to be my husband. No matter how bad someone was, how they treated you, I wasn't going to turn a blind eye for someone who was going to hurt. As those words echoed in my head, I held my head high. I don't know if this was guilt, pity, or something, but I felt this was the right move.

* * *

I am given a bouquet as they are about to count me in. My fears are no longer there. There was only mixed emotion. The door opens and all attention is on me. But my focus was on him. I took my first step, I made up my mind. I was going to see this through, I don't know when this happened, but I became intrigued with him. Not in a romantic way but, I guess you could say pitied him.

The music plays, and every step I take, the music drowns out as I make eye contact with Natsu. His onyx eyes widen a little as he lays his view on me. Suddenly he feels his heart beat faster as I make myself down the aisle. He brushes the feeling away under the category of anxiety as he gives me a blank stare. Levy takes the bouquet as I stand face to face with Natsu. It was super weird since we're on not good terms. Also that there were strangers I didn't know staring at us.

His lips part slightly, unconsciously, like he was going to say something but was replaced with a small irritating smile only I saw. But it wasn't the harsh smirk or glare he normally gave me. It was different.

As we said our vows, it was on to the after-party. All of us changed into some casual, comfy clothing and went to socialize. Natsu and I had to stay close together as we're now the newlyweds. Of course, that made us extremely uncomfortable, as a little now and then, when no one is watching, we would take turns glancing at each other, unconsciously. The most annoyed person was Lisanna as she kept trying to embarrass me. Natsu and I finally agreed on something, which was to hang with our parents to get away from each other for a while. I walked towards Mom and Dad as I saw Cana talking to them.

"Yo, how's everything." Mom nudges me. "Manner child!" I apologize and I chat with them. That's when I notice someone familiar.

"Loke!" Mom yells as he runs over to him. She envelops him into a big hug as he returns the gesture. _'That's our math teacher, why is he here?'_

As if Dad read my mind, he answers me. " That's your mom's brother or brother-in-law."

"What really?!" I look at him surprised. "He's my math teacher. Who would've known he was related to me in some way."

"He's your teacher?" I nod my head. "So he did get the career he wanted."

"Lucy come, I want to introduce you to your uncle." I make my way there. "Hello, Mr. Loke. Who would've known that you were my uncle?"

Mom looks surprised. "I'm her math teacher." Loke fills her in. We chat until it's time to party on, and I mean party on.

We hit the dance floor, dancing, singling, just practically enjoying ourselves. I hang out with my friends, laughing and cracking out our best dance moves we got.

But as some of us danced on, there was one person who wasn't having the time of their lives. He excused himself from the party, dragging Lisanna with him.

"What the hell were you doing?" He looks straight at her, not amused.

"What do you mean?" She looks at him, rolling her eyes as the now married boy.

"You know what I mean!" She gives out a little chuckle before smirking.

"Oh, you mean that kiss, you see I moved on from you." He felt something spark in him, something that he only faked. He was angry, sad, frustrated. He only acted angrily because it allowed him to distance himself.

"I thought-" "Woah there before you say some cheesy bullcrap line, I had fun playing with you." She smirks as she leaves him, outside frustrated, _heartbroken_. He knew, god he knew, he could sense it from his friends, everyone. But he wanted to be obvious to the fact.

He walks into the garden, sitting on one of the benches, where he knew no one would come, well he thought. He rests his head on his clamps hand, feeling something warm run down his face. He was good at hiding his feelings, he hated this side of him. This weak side, he would never show to anyone. But too bad, it doesn't work out that way.

After some time dancing our lungs out, I excuse myself out and head out to the garden. As I open the doors, the fresh air hits my face, dissipating all the sweaty body aroma around me. I walk out, passing the arch entrance to the hedged off garden, to a little wooden bench facing part of a pond I remember seeing when visiting. But as the bench came into view, there was someone already here. I could hear sniffles. I got closer to see it was Natsu. I was debating either to leave and act like I saw nothing or comfort him. The second option felt a little out of place so I decided to leave. As I tried to leave, my feet landed on the crunchiest set of leaves on the floor. My body freezes as I mentally curse myself.

He sniffs and looks up before his face turns into a scowl. "Shit, why are you out here?"

"I was just leaving." He looked at me as I began to leave. "You know, I always wondered if you could cry, since you were all high mighty." I turn around and walk back.

"I thought you were leaving." He watches my every move. He would never have thought that someone would see him cry, especially me.

"Oh I was, but then decided I could leave someone crying," I say, sitting down right next to him.

"I don't need your pity." His eyes were filled with sorrow as he tried to act tough.

"Yeah I know," I look towards him. "But it's not illegal to cry. Let it out, it's the only way you'll get past this."

He looked at me, his eyes wide. "Plus you looked a little lonely."

"Why are you saying this, to me of all people. Didn't I hurt you." He looks away.

"Yeah you did, but hey I figured out why." I slightly smile and hear him sniff again. "Take your time, I'll be here until you stop."

* * *

 **[Present:]**

A glass is put in front of me as I snap out of my thoughts. Natsu sits back down, sipping his drink with his usual expression on his face.

"Thanks." I pick up the glass. I hear a little hum in response. He was acting differently, it was weird but a nice change.

I take a sip and see our parents walk in. "I don't like this..." I say low, he looks in my direction.

"Congrats on your wedding you two!" Grandine says as she stares at her son. "Now I want you Natsu to get down on your knees, head all the way on the ground and apologize for what you did to her. And I want it done now." I was expecting an outburst from him saying _"Why the hell do I need to do that"_ but that didn't come. He did exactly as she said.

"Lucy I apologize for what I did, it was unthinkable and I know I was wrong. I'm sorry." I was lost for words, he actually apologized.

"Now that's done, let's talk family-wise," Igneel says as all parents take a seat. "Also I want you to apologize every day counting for how many you hurt her." He says, Natsu nodding in the process.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A little A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been thinking if I should continue this or not. I'm still not sure, but we'll see. I'll keep you guys updated.**_

We arrive in front of a two-story house. I was too enormous for two teens who were going to be tossed into the adult world in such a short while. We get our luggage from the trunk and notice that Natsu kept his distance from me. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. I felt squirmish around him, it felt odd having him so submissive. I felt odd that he was not yelling or having, I guess a _fit_? I don't know how to describe it.

We came into the house, it was vast for only us going to reside in it. A two-story with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The living room was to the right, an L-shaped sofa sits in the center facing a 50-inch plasma tv. There was an ottoman near the window with long white curtains draped over them. A glass coffee table sits in the middle of the tv and the sofa with a little plant in the middle. At the back of the sofa, there was a little area in which was blocked off with some walls providing a slight view, attempting to conceal it from view. There was a small space in which two couch chairs sit in front of a fireplace. It looked incredibly cozy. A little _too_ cozy. We roll in our suitcases into the living room where Grandine directs us to.

"Now listen, there are four rooms in the house. Two masters and two regulars. There are also three bathrooms, one upstairs and two down here. Now you two are sleeping separately, and I mean floor wise that is." She gives us a little glare before proceeding.

"Lucy, you got the master on the top floor and Natsu you got the bottom. You can do whatever you want with the other rooms. There's no funny business, understand." She settles her hands on her hips. We just stare at her, _'We're not kids, jeez…'_

"Even though I want grandchildren…I guess I'll wait some more.." She mutters to herself, a sigh fleeing her lips. "Now I'll leave you guys to your unpacking, there are two cars you guys can utilize to move around, _BUT_ exclusively when you obtain your license. I don't want to be paying a fine asserting that one of you drove over an old lady walking her dog in a parking lot."

I feel a laugh attempting to erupt from deep in my throat. As Grandine says her goodbyes and exits the door leaving only Natsu and me, the room becomes uncomfortably noiseless. I decide to leave the atmosphere and head upstairs to unload my stuff. I guess this was okay, at least I don't have to worry about sleeping right next door to him. As I struggle to haul my suitcase up the stairs, I hear Natsu move down the corridor to his room.

 _'Wow, you don't even help a poor girl out huh?'_ I made it halfway up the stairs, out of breath when I felt the burden I was heaving become lighter. I spin to see Natsu grabbing the suitcase, the other in his other hand. He only glances at me and takes them to my room. I follow, a tiny bit stunned. He sits them down in front of an opened door and turns to go back downstairs, avoiding all types of contact with me. Before he got to disappear out of sight I called out to him.

"Natsu!" I saw his body freeze up from the unexpected call of his name. He didn't turn around to face me, he only stood there, lingering for what I wanted.

"Thanks for helping me," I say as I stare at his back. There was nothing else to look at, nothing captured my attention. Yet when he shifted slightly, I saw a little of his face, a weak speck of red was painted on his face. It was relatively light but it was there.

"Whatever." He lets out and walks downstairs.

"Wait a minute." I take a stride towards him. He halts again, now scarcely staring my way.

"What?" His tone was soft, mellow-like, not bitter, and mean like when I first encountered him. It was a difference, a good one I assumed.

"What are we eating for dinner?" I hear a small sound come out of his mouth before walking downstairs. "I don't care, you choose." I huff.

"Well, I guess." I moved into the room which was surprisingly large, I mean master bedrooms are large, but this is huge.

There was a huge closet that could be separated into two parts, two large dressers, and a large work table. The bed was a king-size, which means extra room to roll around in and sleep in weird positions. I mean when you have this much space, you could lay vertical and still fit fine. At the edge of the bed was an ottoman, it had a compartment in it which was unexpected as it looked like a regular ottoman. It was getting dark and my stomach was growling. So except for, you know unpacking, I decided to be lazy and do that tomorrow and stuff my mouth. I place my suitcases near the end of the bed and walk back down. As I walked down, I started to hear the rain pouring.

When I made it down, I looked out the window to notice it was pouring. The rain poured down on the ground and windows in a splatter, making it calm to the ear or so I presume. I enter the excessively large kitchen to see what we're going to have to eat for tonight. I noticed that the kitchen has been loaded with food and necessities of ingredients. I scramble around seeing what we had when I saw the pasta. God, pasta sounds nice right now. I take a pot out and start to boil the noodles. I get the sauce out and just wait for everything to get done. I sit on one of the bar stools positioned near the island as I just appreciate the sound of rain. But then, a faint sound of music starts to enter my ears.

 _"Fill my heart with song, let me sing forevermore. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true…"_ The faint sound comes from down the hall where Natsu is. Wow, I didn't know he was a fan of _Frank Sinatra_. I guess there are a lot of surprises about Natsu. I allow the music and the rain to flood my senses, my body feeling relaxing. These past weeks have been stressful, enough to make me explode. I snap out of my trance and finish making dinner. When I set the finished plates of spaghetti on the table, the song comes to an end and I'm now left with the sounds of rain. I was contemplating how I was going to tell Natsu to come and eat, but like he was under a spell, he was brought out by the smell.

"Ah Natsu, the food's ready," I say as he takes a seat.

And to say, this entire _"living together"_ is the most awkward. Yeah, we're now married and whatnot, but just a few days ago we despised each other. Now we were sitting together, by ourselves, sharing the evening eating dinner that I cooked. It just doesn't seem true. Plus the individual who is sitting in front of me isn't Natsu or not the Natsu I knew. This Natsu seems broken, timid, but still acts cocky to hide it. Now that I think about it, Lisanna hasn't been a bug. I wonder if that has something to deal with that day and his current self.

I shake the thought off and finish eating. As Natsu finished off the rest of the spaghetti which there was a lot of, by the way, I don't know where he fits all that. I start the cleanup. "I'll do it."

"Hm?" I notice Natsu appears next to me near the sink. "Do what?"

He looks at me a tiny bit agitated. "The dishes." He says gesturing with his head towards the sink.

"No, you don't have to." "Let me." I move out the way and sit back on one of the bar stools.

I start to ponder as I watch him do the dishes. That's when I just realized I've been staring at him for a while now. I avert my attention off of him now, self-conscious of my actions. As I allow my brain to go through a catalog called _"Questions I want answers for but I won't get"_ , I come across one question that I wanted an answer to.

"Natsu, do you hate me?" I hear the faucet stop and see him spin around, his eyes staring at me for something. Like he was trying to find the answer to my question through me. His onyx eyes stare into mines for a brief second before he goes back to do the dishes. I sigh. As my brain said, these questions don't get answered. Not even this one. But this one, this simple, stupid question was answered.

"No, I don't. Well not anymore…"


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: So I still haven't made up my mind. I'm just going to keep going even if I don't know where this is going. We're all gonna figure out the story together. Let's just say it might not make sense and it's gonna be shite._**

 _"No, I don't. Well not anymore…"_

His words echoed in my mind. I lay on my bed, looking at the bare white ceiling.

"Uh, what the hell does that mean?!?" I roll over, frustrated over his goddamn words.

I groaned and decided to get up and do something to get it off my mind. I flop down on the ottoman and bring over one of my suitcases in front of me. I was going to open it and get my laptop out, but I got entertained by rolling it over and over, in circles and straight lines. I was just so entertained that for a second I didn't hear my phone ring. I crawl back on the bed, flopping on it and answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said highly upset that I was broken from my entertaining suitcase.

"Hey Luce, how are you doing?" I groan and roll over onto my back.

"I don't know," I say, nearly sounding like a mumble.

"What do you mean _"you don't know?"_

"It's exactly that, I don't know." I start to play with the blanket, crinkling it into clumps in my hand.

"Well enough of that. I'm going to go and get ready for school." I groan remembering I had to go to that hell hole.

"Yeah I forgot about that, I'll see you at school." She says bye and I hang up. I groan some more and get ready to get up. I take a shower and get dressed.

I walk downstairs to come in contact with no other than Natsu. He was just staring at me with a piece of bread in his mouth.

"What are you doing eating bread?" I question him as he finishes it off.

"Do you think I can really cook?" He said as he went into the living room.

"No." He sits down.

"Then you answered your question." I stare at him for a while before feeling irritated.

"That doesn't mean you have to eat bread. There are many things you can eat without actually cooking." I head to the kitchen. "Do you want anything besides eating a slice of bread."

"No, I rather eat bread then get poisoned." I felt more irritated. What happened to the so-called timid boy from last night.

"Well, I don't see you dead from eating my food yesterday." I start to cook some eggs and bacon. He goes silent as the tv takes his place, the sound of people talking about the news. As I finished cooking I looked up to see him sitting on the barstool, practically drool coming out his mouth as he eyes the freshly cooked food.

"Make up your mind." He snaps out of it and turns away. "On what? I don't want your burnt food."

As the sentence slips out of his mouth, I sit a plate of food in front of him. I fix my place and set it at the table. I start to eat to hear him start to gulf the food down. _'I kinda missed his old self, yeah weird right. This side of him is weird to me.'_

After I finish, I place the dish in the sink when I say Natsu held his plate out, his head lightly to the side.

"What?" I see his face become agitated. "Oh." I give him another serving and give it back. He was about to gulf all of it again before noticing I was still there.

"Can you go away? You're kinda ruining my appetite." I shrug my shoulders and walk away, plopping on the couch.

I watch some of the news before yawing, stretching my bones before heading to leave. I saw him do the same, I noticed he ate the leftover food I cooked. _'So he's a glutton for food.'_

I head out, he does the same locking the door behind him. We walk together, well he's a few feet behind me, to the school. I felt so tired, I just wanted to graduate already. As we got closer, more and more people started to appear on the streets. As I passed, I heard many so-called women giggle and whisper to each other. And it's all about Natsu. Uhh Natsu this Natsu that, it was getting on my nerves. Suddenly I saw someone heading our way.

"Natsu, Lucy." And of course, it had to be Gray. "Hey what's up ice-queen?" Natsu said as he passed me up and met with Natsu.

"What did you call me flame-brain?"

"You heard me, droopy eyes." They start to fight among each other, calling each other names, leaving me dumbfounded. I felt a laugh escape my lips, I quickly slapped a hand across my mouth. They're stupid, childish insults were just too hilarious, and they're fighting in bright daylight.

But then it kept going, become more stupid. "Hey, guys I think that's enough." They don't hear me.

"You guys," I say a little louder. I start to become irritated. "Stop!" They both stop and look at me.

"You guys are ridiculous." I walk away leaving them as I spot Levy a little while up. "Hey Lev." I pat her on her back as I walk beside her. As we walk, both of the boys just watch us.

"Shit," Gray says out loud, ruffling his hair. "That's not what supposed to happen."

Natsu just looks at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind, let's go," Gray says. Natsu follows.

"So I never knew that you were marrying my best friend, well ex-best friend."

"Ex-best friend? You know her?" Gray nods his head.

"Yeah, I messed up our relationship...when I was hanging out with you. So it's technically your fault."

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault!" Natsu exclaims.

"Well, your dumb ass self and your problems. Now, where's your girlfriend?"

"I dumped her." Gray sighs.

"I knew she was trouble. But nooo, you don't listen to any of us. You think you're always _"I'm-Mr.-Right-Guy"_ and get your ass in trouble." He huffs.

"Well excuse me, _"mr-scary-pants"_ who didn't have the balls to slap me across my face." Natsu retorts.

"God damn it, you're such a jackass."

"Well you're stuck with me." Natsu throws an arm across Gray's shoulders. "Now what are you going to do about your ex-best friend now being my wife?"

"Bro one thing at a time, I still got to process this information and make my plan."

"You sound like you're going to rob a place."

"Yeah whatever you say. Now hurry, we're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Also you're acting differently. More like your middle school self."


	22. Chapter22

**_A/N: Omg I had this done and I forgot to publish it, I'm so sorry._**

A slow day has arrived as I take a seat in my math class. I watch as people scramble to their seats as the bell rings loudly throughout the school. Loke, I mean _Mr_. Loke walks in and sets his teaching materials down before trying to give us a lesson on how to be successful in life which is a bunch of bullcrap coming out of his mouth. After 10 minutes of listening to utter crap, he starts the lesson on more useless information. Half of the things we learn in school are not going to help in the slightest. Maybe if they teach us how to pay our bills or how to conserve money or something like that would be helpful to allow us to go into the world with a sense of what we're doing. But instead, we are given stupid things that will give a stroke or an aneurysm.

And I'm about to have an aneurysm if I have to learn one more thing about triangles, squiggly lines, or odd shapes. I am starting to regret not taking statistics for math. As I take notes on the things that pop up on the board, I zone out into my little world as the time passes by. But as zoning out was nice and all, it was too short as I was called on. I mentally groaned and got up to solve the equation. After I sat back down, a few minutes passed and the bell rang for the next period.

A few periods passed and I decided to go to the computer lab real quickly before going to lunch. I log in and check my email, desperately searching for one email. _The college email._ The school year is almost over and we already sent letters to the colleges we wanted to go to. Today was the day that anyone who was trying to attend Soyouni was going to get an email. It was one of the most prestigious colleges out there and I was praying I was going to get in it. Of course, it cost a lot for the intuition but it was worth it and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to jump on it. I scroll only to see nothing. I refresh the page to see nothing again. Such a disappointment. I log off and shut the computer.

Well, that was a waste of time. I head to the cafeteria to see Levy saved a spot for me. I went to grab my food when someone ran into me. And to the unexpected, they spill their food onto me. Wow, very cliche. My shirt was now a canvas as the items slipped off me. I look up to see Natsu. He looks back at me, his eyes widen for a bit before going back to his usually stoic face. He just looks away before heading back into the line. No apology, just perfect.

"Lucy are you okay?" Gray who was behind Natsu says. "Yeah never better," I say with sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

"I'm so sorry." He says as he places his tray of food on one of the near tables. Did I mention that all eyes were on me? Yeah that, I wanted to disappear.

"Why are you apologizing, it's not like you're the one who made a whole artwork on my uniform." I quickly walk out of the cafeteria to change my clothes. As I make my way to the locker room, a certain someone decides to follow me.

"I'll be right back." Natsu says as he gets up.

"Where are you going?" Gray asks as he stuffs his mouth with food.

"Bathroom." Gray just stares at him

"Where is he really going?" Gajeel asks.

"Probably to his _wife_." Gray jokes as a little smirk creeps onto his face.

Natsu walks out of the cafeteria, the door closing behind him. He stops and starts to ruffle his hair. "Shit." He starts to make his way to the locker rooms at a quick pace.

I went into the lockers to see that my gym clothes were missing. _'What now…'_ I look around to see them in the trash.

"Such kids…" I took them out only to see that they were wet. I immediately let them go making a splat on the ground. "Seriously."

I go to the supply closet to get a bag. I open it and grab the soaking clothes with the bag, tying it. Well changing is out of the question. Maybe I should ask Levy or Erza if I can borrow theirs. I reach into my pocket for my phone only to find emptiness.

"Just great. This day is becoming better and better…" To be honest, I'm getting fed up. I'm too tired to be dealing with these childish games these girls are playing.

I walk out with the bag heading to my lockers to drop this off and just end the day with the wonderful artwork someone graced me with. I entered the building to see Natsu my way. _'Just great, more work to deal with.'_

I just keep walking as if he wasn't there. But as nothing was going as expected, he goes in front of me, stopping me in my place. A heavy sigh leaves my mouth.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Why are you holding a bag? And uh dressed like that?" He awkwardly points to my stained clothing.

"Oh you know, I wanted to stick out from the rest of these boring people and did some painting." I glare at him. He just looks at me, his face showing a glint of guilt. I roll my eyes and start to leave when out of nowhere I was pulled back.

"Wait," Natsu says as he pulls me back to the locker room.

"What? Let go of me!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but to no avail, I couldn't get free.

I followed him to the locker room as I couldn't do anything else. We made it to the boys' side of the locker room when I started to panic, tugging on my arm which was in his grasp, and trying to escape him. Why? Because he dragged me into it. I was not trying to enter where these boys do stupid things that come to their mind. He keeps pulling me along, deeper into the locker room when he stops in front I assume is his locker. He looks at me and then to his locker. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

He torn between letting me go as I'll probably run off or keep holding me against my will as I feel uncomfortable. He takes the first option.

"Stay here." He slowly lets go as I nod my head.

He opens his locker, the door swings in front me, blocking my view. I really could just jet out of here while he distracted. But I was kind of curious. As the saying goes curiosity killed the cat, but as _A. Edinborough said, "if you tell me that curiosity killed the cat, I say only the cat died nobly."_ I stand there watching Natsu's body move forward into the locker, making it shake a little. _'What in the world is he doing? Does he have some type of portal or something?'_

He takes some steps back before locking his locker. He wipes his forehead before letting out a sigh.

"Why am I even here?" He looks like he wrestled with a bull or something. He turns to me, extending something towards me. I look down to see his pair of gym clothing.

"Here, you can wear this." He turns his head to the side.

"Why? I'm not wearing your stinky clothes." I take a step back, turning away from him.

"They do not stink. I was just trying to be helpful and apologize for bumping into you. Jeez this is the treatment I get when I try to be nice." He withdraws his arm and turns to open his locker to place the clothes back in. I, realizing that I was going to look like a clown, I snatched the clothes out of his grasp.

"I thought you didn't want to wear my stinky clothes?" He gives me a little smirk.

"Shut up, I changed my mind." I say, a little dust of pink appearing on my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh?" He just smirks as he watches my reaction.

"Ugh stop it. Go back to insulting me. This is too weird." Before I get more embarrassed, I quickly move to the exit. I look back to see him staring at his locker.

"Um, thanks and apology accepted." I quickly say, darting back to the girls' locker room. I quickly change, rushing to get to my locker and drop these items off.

When I finished the task, I decided to just hang around the school yard before the bell rings for class. I noticed how big his clothing was on me. Baggy and comfortable, umm what? Forget I said that. I sit on a bench next to a tree. I just watch as the clouds go by as the wind gently brushes by. I felt myself slowly snuggling up into his clothes. A whiff of Natsu's scent enters my senses. I guess it's not that bad as I expected. It's much more relaxing and gives off a warm feeling. Oh god. Forget what I said again. This didn't happen. Oh my god, what is happening to me?

"Ughh, stupid." I groan, tucking my knees in, hiding my face.


End file.
